Inuyasha: To Where We Belong
by teamhalo13
Summary: meet Yuzuki and Mei, Kagome's sisters. join them with the Inuyasha gang in the search of the jewel shards. and maybe love along the way, Sesshomaru/OC and Kouga/OC later on .
1. Shikon no wha?

Hello every one long time no see. so here is my Inuyasha story. i don't own the show, T_T. But I do own my OCs in this story. now this is based off of the anime and it will switch POVs from Yuzuki to Mei to Normal but that's because it's just a lot more fun. anyway enjoy reading.

Sayonara Bye Bye~

* * *

><p><em><strong>The girls who overcame time… and the boy who is just over come.<strong>_

In a small family shrine lived a grandfather, a mother, and three high school girls and a boy. The three girls were listening to a story that there grandfather was telling them.

"Shikon no wha?" two of them asked trying to pronounce what their Grandfather just said.

"Shikon no Tama my girls." the Grandfather said.

The three girls were crowded around their grandfather who was telling them a story while show them key chains with small marbles on them, the eldest of the group who was on the right had short straight black hair that was cut to her neck with chestnut brown eyes, she's wearing a baby blue tube top and dark jeans, around her neck there was leather necklace with a canine tooth. The second eldest in the middle had brown eyes with black medium wavy hair while holding Shikon no Tama key chain in her hand; she is wearing a pink sweater and blue almost grey jeans. Finally the youngest of the girls had long straight hair pulled up in a pony-tail with light green ribbon with a few strands of hair sticking out; she wears a paste green tee shirt and jeans as well with a green hibiscus in her hair.

"The Jewel of Four Souls." Their Grandfather continued.

"You don't actually think that tourist are gonna buy these dumb key chains do you?" The middle one asked him.

"I think that they'll great souvenirs to take back with them." the youngest one said quietly.

The eldest looked at her and sighed.

"Why is that you are so into the Feudal Era, Mei?" she asked the youngest known as Mei.

She turned red and hid her face. "I can't help it, it's so fascinating Yuzuki."

"Now now girls, it is not just a key chain, that crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which…"

The Grandfather was cut off when their cat Buyo started playing with the key chain the girls had and were not paying attention. They turned to him when he stopped talking.

"Ahem, as I was saying that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which…"

The Yuzuki and Mei turned back to their sister who wasn't paying attention.

Buyo was playing with key chain and fell over making their sister turn to Grandfather.

He growled and tried again. "An ancient Jewel-"

The sister gasped when she remembered something.

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" she reminds them… again.

"Yes Kagome we remember, you've been telling us how many days until your birthday for the past week." Yuzuki said in pure annoyance while rubbing her temple.

Grandfather laughed at the girls while looking at Kagome. "I had planned to wait another day but…"

"So you did get something, hand it over" Kagome told their grandfather.

They turned to their Grandfather and Kagome opened his. Although it wasn't what they were thinking of, it was some kind of platypus looking foot.

"That my dears, is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp which-"

Kagome gave the present to Yuzuki who gave it to Buyo.

"Here Buyo; eat." she said as Buyo bit into the present.

"Ahh, that's an antique!" Grandfather yelled falling to the floor.

'_Replica this, authentic that, your everything got a story.' _the girls thought.

* * *

><p>"Why these pickles are full of history!" Grandfather started to tell the family.<p>

The girls stared at him. "Not as half as full as you are." Kagome said to him.

"You got that right." Yuzuki muttered before taking a bite of food.

"Grandpa, maybe you should leave the history lessons to the tourists." Mei said quietly to him.

_**The thousand year old sacred tree, legend of the hidden well, my sisters and I have heard these stories all of our lives; and we have never believed a word of it… that is until today… my 15**__**th**__** birthday.**_

It was a school day and the girls were heading out.

"We're leaving!" Kagome yelled out to their mother.

"Bye Mom!" Yuzuki yelled waving good bye.

They ran through the court yard until they came to a stop.

They looked over to a small shrine that had an open door.

"Why is the well shrine's door open?" Mei asked hiding behind Yuzuki.

"Is that Souta?" Kagome asked her Yuzuki.

"Hey, what are you…?" She stopped when he turned around.

"Nothing." Their little brother said.

They put down their bag and walked over to him.

"You're not supposed to play in there." Kagome told him.

He turned back inside. "I'm not, it's that cat."

"Did he go down to the well?" Mei asked her brother.

Yuzuki sighed and stepped inside the shrine and started looking around, after looking around the well she went to check the stairs.

"Buyo." She called out for him.

"I didn't know where else he could be." Souta explained looking down the stairs afraid to go down them.

Kagome crouched down to his level.

"So go down and help Zuki." she said.

"Why do I gotta be the one?" he asked her.

"Because you're the one that's looking for him." she replied.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yuzuki yelled in terror causing Souta and the two girls to scream. As soon as they stopped screaming they could hear Yuzuki laughing her butt off.

"I'm… sorry I couldn't… resist!" She said laughing popping her head up to looking at them.

"Sis, don't do that." Souta said to her.

"Oh don't be such a baby." she told him in annoyance.

"Kagome, Mei come help me find the cat."

As Kagome and Mei were going down the stairs they heard scratching.

Souta backed away a little in fear.

"Something's down there!" he said.

"Uh yeah, the cat." Kagome said in annoyance.

The girls turned to listen.

"_That's sound is coming from inside the well." _Mei thought trying to hold herself together.

All of a sudden Kagome yelped causing Mei and Souta to jump back, while Yuzuki just looked down at Kagome's feet.

"It's just Buyo." She told them.

Mei sighed in relief placing a hand on her chest.

Buyo was petting against Kagome's leg before she stepped back looking at him and picking him up while Yuzuki and Mei stood in front of her by the stairs.

"You make fun of me cause I'm scared and then you're all 'ahhh ahhh'." Souta said to Kagome

Kagome turned to him. "Well looks talking 'Mr. Why do I have to go'." Kagome back fired at him.

All of a sudden the sound started up again and Yuzuki, Mei and Souta looked at the well.

"Uh Sis behind you." Souta warned Kagome. The well busted open revealing white claw behind Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Yuzuki and Mei shouted.

The white claws grabbed Kagome starting to pull her down into the well, which caused her to let Buyo go.

Yuzuki and Mei ran up to her, and each grabbed her hand trying to pull her back, but instead they were dragged down with her into the well.

"What's going on?" was the last thing they heard from Souta.

Kagome let go her sisters hands as they looked behind her.

"What the heck is that?" Yuzuki asked out loud. Kagome looked to a woman with a centipede body skeleton.

In the corner of Yuzuki's eye she saw Mei starting to glow a pinkish- purple, she was so frighten by the Centipede skeleton she didn't even notice until she looked at Yuzuki who was now glow the same color as well. Her eyes began to glow as she glared angrily at the Mistress Centipede. Mei eyes were beginning to glow as well.

"Alive; oh to be alive once more and even now my strength returns." the Centipede said holding on to Kagome.

"You have it don't you? Give it to me." Mistress Centipede said licking Kagome's face.

"What are you doing? LET GO!" Kagome said pushing Mistress Centipede away, as she pushed her away Yuzuki came from behind her grabbed a hold of her as Kagome's hand glowed the same color as the girls did.

"Wretched girls, I must have the Sacred Jewel!" Mistress Centipede growled floating away from them.

"The Sacred Jewel?" Kagome asked out loud.

In the prospect of pushing her away Kagome saw that one of the arms was still attached to her. Yuzuki pulled it off of her, and they all landed to the bottom of the well.

They all breathed heavily as they sat there in shock.

"I guess we must have fallen into the well." Kagome said.

Yuzuki sighed. Mei stood up.

They looked at the over and saw the arm that Yuzuki pulled off of Kagome.

Mei starts backing away from it.

"Hey Souta, get Grandpa!" Kagome called out to Souta.

But there was no answer. Yuzuki sighed as she began climbing back up the well with Kagome in front of her.

"He probably took off, that little-"

She stopped in middle sentence as a butterfly flew in front of her, when she finally made it to the top of the well; she pulled herself up out of the well and looked at the scenery.

"Uh, guys?" She called out.

They got up to the top and looked at the scenery as well.

"I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

Mei and Yuzuki came out of the well and saw the scene. They were on a meadow with trees all around it. Yuzuki was looking at the scenery with a dazed look while Mei looked at some wild flowers.

"Okay~ this is weird." Yuzuki said scratching her head.

"Yeah" Mei said quietly.

"Grandpa, Mom, are you there?" Kagome called out as they were now walking through the forest.

As she called out for their family Mei and Yuzuki saw the tree.

"Souta, Buyo!" Kagome called out.

"It's like the family shrine is not even-"

"Kagome over there, it's the tree!" Mei said while pointing at the tall tree.

In a flash Yuzuki was gone, as Mei and Kagome watched her run off.

"Since when is Zuki that fast?" Mei asked softly.

"Who knows…? Zuki wait for us!" Kagome yelled before running towards the tree followed by Mei.

When they got there they saw Yuzuki staring at something, well, more like someone. It was a boy who was pinned to the sacred tree by an arrow with long silver hair, wearing a red kimono.

Yuzkuki turned to them gestured them to come. "Guys check this out." she said looking at the boy.

"Is that a boy?" Kagome asked.

She started climbing the vines that surround the boy to get closer, along with Mei who's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey are you okay?" Mei asked the boy getting closer to him with Kagome.

On his head they saw what looked like ears.

"_Oh wow, like dog ears." _Kagome thought hesitating on touching them.

"_I think I wonna touch them." _she grabbed his ears and started petting them. while Kagome was busy with the ears, Yuzuki started hearing somebody running towards them and turn to the forest becoming alert for some reason.

"_Odd, since when has my sense of smell and hearing been so powerful?" _She thought looking through the trees.

Mei starts to hear things too, and got down beside Yuzuki.

"Do ya hear that?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes, but how can we?" Mei asked her.

They heard Kagome sigh in relief. "Now that that's out of my system." She told them letting go of the ears.

"Get away from there!" they heard someone yell out before arrows. Yuzuki dodged out of the way of the arrow quickly, while Mei and Kagome duck out of the way.

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew, they were tied up.<p>

"You didn't have to tie us up you know!" Kagome said to the villagers.

"Kagome." Yuzuki gave her a warning stare before turning to Mei.

Yuzuki looked through the crowd. "_Why do I get the feeling something ether bad is going to happen in the future?" _She thought while the people started mumbling to themselves.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" someone yelled out to the villagers. The girls looked and saw an elderly woman wearing a priestess kimono walking towards them.

Mei and Yuzuki's stared at her as she walked towards them.

Kagome sighed in frustration. "_Now what?"_

All of a sudden Yuzuki and Mei were pulled roughly away from Kagome and were on their feet watching as Kaede got in front of Kagome.

"Hey, watch it buddy." Yuzuki growled and I mean growled like a wolf to the man who pulled her up. He flinched and back off.

She then turned to watch what Kaede to see what she was about to do.

Kaede started throwing some kind of salt on Kagome. "Demon begone!" she said to Kagome.

"_What?" _Yuzuki thought looking at Kaede.

Kagome shook her head trying to get the salt off of her. "Hey, hey I'm not a demon, okay?"

"Are ye not? Then were ye three found in the forest of Inuyasha?" Kaede asked her.

Yuzuki perked up at the name of the forest and looked Mei.

Mei just shrugged.

"They could be spies from another village." the man beside Kaede said.

"In that case, they would be fools." Kaede told him before looking at Mei and Yuzuki.

"Who would invade such a poor village as ours?" she asked herself.

Kaede perked up when she saw Yuzuki's face and walked up to her.

"Let me take a look at ye." Kaede said grabbing Yuzuki's chin and turned her head from side to side.

She then looked Mei and saw her hair, she walked up to Mei who shrunk back a little afraid of being hurt, but instead, Kaede inspected her hair by smelling it.

"Sweet as the flowers themselves." Kaede muttered to herself.

"_Okay what's going?" _Kagome thought to herself. Kaede then turned to Kagome and looked at her closely and crouched down taking her chin.

"Let me have a good look at ye too." Kaede said turning Kagome's head from side to side as well.

"Look clever girl or be a half witted, unlike your friends." Kaede said to Kagome.

Mei and Yuzuki's binds were cut and they watch Kaede make fun of Kagome.

Kaede looked at all three of them. "They're there, though I not know why."

"Huh?' all three of them asked.

* * *

><p>Later in Kaede's hut.<p>

Kaede had Kagome's binds cut as well and gave her some stew.

"Bare us no ill will children, for though I now see ye three mean us no harm." Kaede said handing Yuzuki and Mei some stew as well.

"It's quite alright." Mei said softly.

They were in Kaede's hut getting ready to eat with her.

"Aye, but in these troubled times of war, no strangers may be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

Yuzuki sat across from her after finishing her bowl of stew. "Makes since." she commented.

Kagome turned to Mei. "We really aren't in Toyko anymore are we." Kagome said to Mei who shook her head a no.

Kaede looked Yuzuki. "To-key-o, never heard of it, is that where your people are from?" Kaede asked her.

"You could say that, but can I ask you something?" Yuzuki asked her.

'_though we don't have any idea how to get back of course.' _Kagome thought looking at her stew.

Yuzuki pulled out her necklace off of her neck and gave it to Kaede.

"Can you tell me what type of canine has this tooth?" Yuzuki asked her.

Kaede looked at it and then at the full moon. "Have ye ever heard of the legend of the Blue Moon, child?" Kaede asked Yuzuki.

She shook her head no.

"It is said that once every 100 years a wolf-demon with white hair will appear to assist humans and demons alike." Kaede said to her.

Kaede then looked between Mei to Yuzuki and then to Kagome. All of sudden sounds came from outside and bell alarm came from outside.

They all ran to the door and looked outside. "What's going on?" Kaede asked.

Yuzuki smelled the air and caught a familiar scent.

"It's that thing we ran into on the way here!" Yuzuki said as Mistress Centipede came out with a horse in her mouth.

She dropped the horse and it landed in front of the Kaede and the girls.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" Mistress Centipede demanded. She came charging at the girls and they all moved out of the way.

Kaede looked at the girls. "It said "Sacred Jewel." she mumbled.

"Here the it still?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I have no idea; I mean we've heard of the jewel but-"Kagome was stopped by Mistress Centipede.

"I must have it, I must!" She said attacking the men with arrows.

"_That thing is after Kagome, we got to lure it away somehow." _Yuzuki thought trying to figure things out.

Mei could hear chimes coming from the forest. "I hear something coming from the forest where the sacred tree is." she told Yuzuki.

Yuzuki started smelling the air and looked at the forest. "I can smell something coming from that way too!"

"Spears, arrows nothing works!" the men told them.

"We must lure it to the dry well." Kaede said out loud.

"The dry well?" Kagome asked her

"In the Forest of Inuyasha." Kaede answered her.

That caused a light bulb to turn on over Yuzuki's head. "_The well we came out of."_

"Which way is the forest?" Yuzuki asked Kaede.

Kaede looked behind Yuzuki and Yuzuki then knew where it was.

"Where the lights shining, right?" Kagome asked before running off with Yuzuki and Mei right behind her.

"Wait!" Kaede yelled out but it was too late. The girls ran through the valley and the river trying to get to the forest.

Yuzuki started running at inhuman speed with Mei close behind her.

"We'll draw it away!" Yuzuki yelled out to Kaede.

"Why is it that they could sense, what can not been sensed in the Forest of Inuyasha?" Kaede asked herself.

Mistress Centipede was right behind the girls as they made their way into the forest.

"_Someone has got to save Kagome, someone has to." _Yuzuki thought.

Yuzuki could see that Mei was getting so scared that she was crying.

"Grandpa, Mom, anybody!" Kagome called out.

"Who ever you are, please, somebody HELP ME!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>In the forest where the boy had suddenly woke up from his slumber.<p>

He lifts up his hand and looked up at where he could smell the girls scent.

"I smell it; the blood of the woman who killed me and the scent coming closer." he said grinning evilly.

He tried grabbing the arrow that was plunge into his chest but a powerful aura surrounded it causing him to flinch back.

* * *

><p>Back with the girls they were now running up a hill, with Mistress Centipede still right behind them.<p>

"The jewel, give it to me!" Mistress Centipede demanded.

"I told you I don't have it!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"Kagome, now is not the time!" Yuzuki yelled at her.

They jumped to the top of the hill, and the Centipede was right behind them and went underground causing them to trip and flipped in the air causing Yuzuki to slide in the dirt with Kagome falling on top of her and Mei slid beside them.

"Hello Kikyo." a voice said to Kagome.

Kagome looked up in front of her while pushing Yuzuki's face further into the ground. She saw that the boy from earlier was awake and was glaring at her.

"Kagome, I can breathe." Yuzuki muffled in the ground, Kagome got off of her and Yuzuki pushed herself up and was sitting up spitting out dirt, while Mei was sitting up she looked at the boy weirdly.

"Playing with bugs now are we?" the boy asked Kagome.

"_Did he just talk?" _Kagome thought looking at him.

Yuzuki looked at the boy and tilted her head. "_Odd, it's not every day you get to see gold eyes._" she thought looking at him.

"Looks like you got pups doing your dirty work now, huh Kikyo." the boy said now looking at Yuzuki and Mei.

Yuzuki had already stood up and was scratching her head in confusion. Mei on the other hand was now hiding behind Yuzuki.

"So you're alive?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do it to her like you did to me." he asked her.

Yuzuki and Mei blinked in confusion. "_Kill it?_" they thought.

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo." he said to Kagome.

Okay that's when Yuzuki and Mei with two very big question marks on their heads.

"Kikyo?" Yuzuki asked out loud.

He turned to Yuzuki and glared at her. _"Wow, talk about attitude problems._" Yuzuki thought just staring at him.

He turned back to Kagome. "The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time."

"That does it!" Kagome said having enough out of him. She stood and Yuzuki and Mei stood beside her.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, who ever she is, she's not me cause my name is-"

Yuzuki all of a sudden looked up and behind.

"She's here!" Yuzuki warned them.

Mistress Centipede came out of the forest and tried grabbing Kagome but Yuzuki pushed her out of the way with Mei. Yuzuki and Mistress Centipede were about to have a showdown when two arrows with what looked like ropes attached to them hit Mistress Centipede causing all of them to look and see the villager worriers.

"Good; now pull!" one of the men said as the men began to pull Mistress Centipede out of the way.

"So I was saved." Kagome mutter to herself.

"You're pathetic Kikyo!" The boy told Kagome. Yuzuki turned to the boy.

"She's not Kikyo, how many times do she have to tell you?" Yuzuki said getting ticked off.

"Says the woman who follow Kikyo like a lost puppy." He said back at her.

"Hey watch it, boy." Yuzuki growled at him.

Kagome stood up with Mei and looked at him. "Look," she started climbing up the roots again like she did earlier.

"I'm tell you I'm not her." she told him.

"Whoever _her_ is." Mei said getting frustrated with the guy.

"And I'm saying you gotta be her; cause if you're not, there's no way you can smell so-!"he stopped in mid sentence, and then took another smell of Kagome.

"You're not her!" he said out loud realizing he got the wrong girl.

Yuzuki threw arms up in frustration while turning around to Mei who was holding the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"We know, my name is Kagome; Ka-go-me." Kagome told him before turning to Yuzuki and Mei.

"That is Yuzuki." she pointed at Yuzuki who gave him a small wave.

"And that's Mei." she then pointed at Mei who smiled and waved at him.

The boy turned away from embarrassment. "You're right; Kikyo was cuter, much cuter."

"_What did he just-?"_All of the girls train of thought was broken when something grabbed Kagome from behind them.

Kagome grabbed onto the boy's hair as Mistress Centipede began pulling on her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled at the centipede as Yuzuki and Mei ran at her.

"OW OW OW, _YOU_ LET GO!" The boy yelled at Kagome.

Yuzuki jumped onto Mistress Centipede's back and bit into her shoulder.

"Inuyasha has revived!" one of the men said to Kaede who just got there.

Mistress Centipede yelled out in pain when Yuzuki bit into her while Mei was trying to get her to let go of Kagome.

"_How can that be? The seal should have held forever." _Kaede thought watching the girls fight the Centipede.

"THE SACRED JEWEL!" she yelled as Yuzuki bit into her more.

This caught Inuyasha's attention. "_Sacred jewel?' _ He thought as Mistress Centipede show her fang and was about to kill Mei when.

"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled out putting her hand in front of her and a flash of light came out of her hand, causing Mistress Centipede to back off and Yuzuki to jump off and run towards her sisters and Inuyasha.

As Kagome and Mei were falling to the ground vines grabbed a hold of them and lowered them down gently, when Kagome was down on the ground and the vines surround Mei.

This caught Yuzuki's attention for a moment. '_The vines, they're protecting Mei.'_

More of Mistress Centipede's arms fell to the ground and Kagome looked at her hand.

"Hey I did that before, in the well too." Kagome muttered to herself as Yuzuki crouched down to her and Mei was set down by the vines.

Everyone looked at Kagome and her sisters in awe.

Yuzuki looked down at the arms. "But **how** did you do it though?" She asked her.

All of sudden Kagome looked at her side and saw a glow, all three of them looked at her side.

What's happening now?" Mei asked quietly.

Mistress Centipede came after Kagome again but Yuzuki got in the way and she grabbed both her and Kagome. Mistress Centipede bit into Kagome when her head went around Yuzuki who was fighting her body.

She then through Kagome and Yuzuki up in the air, Yuzuki grabbed Kagome's hand pulled her toward her, and then something came out of Kagome's body.

'_It came from inside me, is that the Sacred Jewel?' _Kagome thought to herself as Yuzuki looked at the Jewel.

"Shoot, MEI HURRY GRAB THE JEWEL! WE CAN'T LET IT FALL INTO MISTRESS CENTIPEDE'S HANDS!" Yuzuki yells to Mei as they fell.

Mei began running towards the jewel and grabbed it as Kagome set down beside her.

"Give me the jewel, quick!" Inuyasha told her causing Mei turned and look at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"Hurry!" He said as Mstress Centipede wrapped around Kagome and Mei causing them to hit the tree that Inuyasha was pinned against and causing Mei to lose the sacred jewel.

Mistress Centipede looked at Inuyasha. "I heard some half-demon span was after the sacred jewel. It's you, isn't it?" she asked him.

Yuzuki was sitting up when Kaede came to her aid.

"The alright, child?" she asked her.

"Yes I'm fine." she said looking at Inuyasha.

"Did she just call him a half-demon?" she asked Kaede growling at Mistress Centipede.

"Aye." Kaede looked at her in astonishment. '_Why would a human like yeself, would be so angry at her for calling Inuyasha a half-demon?'_

Yuzuki was on her feet and running towards Mistress Centipede.

"Nay, child!" Kaede called out to her, but it was too late.

"Half is all I need to kick your scaly hind, anything more than that would be a waste of my time!" Inuyasha told Mistress Centipede.

"Listen you talk big, but can you back it up?' Kagome asked him.

He looked at her confusion before looking Mei.

"Can you or not?" she asked him.

He looked up and saw Yuzuki standing right behind Mistress Centipede.

"What can he do, pinned there like that or you two for that matter; you're powerless to stop me." Mistress Centipede said getting lower to the jewel and laughed.

"You're helpless the three of you." she said before grabbing the jewel with her tongue and swallowing it, just then Yuzuki jumped on her back and started choking her. It was turning into a brawl.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha yelled at Mistress Centipede as she backed Yuzuki into a tree trying to get her off.

"It swallowed the jewel!" a man cried out.

"Lady Kaede, what do we do?" someone asked Kaede who was watching Yuzuki as Mistress Centipede's arms started to attach to her body once more.

"Look its rearming." Kagome said clinging onto Inuyasha.

Mistress Centipede grabbed onto Yuzuki and threw her to the ground as she transformed into what looked like a full demon.

"At last, my power is complete!"

As Yuzuki started to push herself up she saw that Mistress Centipede's body was crushing Kagome and Mei.

"It's crushing us!" Mei said digging her hand into the tree.

Yuzuki stood up and charge at the demon with ice in her hands.

Instinct was taking over as she leaps into the air and extends her hand.

Yuzuki slashed it's back making a claw shape.

Mistress Centipede screeched in pain and turned to battle Yuzuki.

Yuzuki looked at her hand watching the ice melted down.

"How- how did I-?"

As their fight went on Kagome and Mei were getting crushed even harder.

"Hey." They heard Inuyasha say.

Kagome lifted her head to look at him.

"Can you pull out this arrow?" he asked staring at Yuzuki as was pinned down holding off the bug.

Kagome looked up at the arrow.

"Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"I-"Kagome started to speak as she started reaching out for the arrow.

"I don't know." She said as Mistress Centipede's bottom half squeeze around the tree tightly.

Kaede looks at Kagome in terror.

"Nay child, once the arrow is removed, then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all." She told Kagome.

Yuzuki and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Don't be stupid you old hag, at least with me Yuzuki and you've gotta chance, where as that thing is gonna eat you!" Inuyasha pointed out as the demon tried to snap at Yuzuki.

"I'll half to agree with Hotdog on this one, I really don't wanna be bug food at the moment!" Yuzuki yelled at Kaede.

Inuyasha looks at Mei and Kagome. "And what about you two, are you ready to die yet?" he asks them.

Kagome looks up at him and then slowly reaches for the arrow and grabs it.

"I choose to…" Kagome stuggles to pull the arrow out.

Yuzuki uses her legs and pushes the demon off.

"LIVE!" Everyone around looks at Kagome as a pink aura surrounded her hand and arrow. Then auras started to appear around Yuzuki and Mei as well.

The arrow all of sudden vanishes from Kagome's hand and two blue and green auras shot past her and into Yuzuki and Mei.

"It's gone, my sister's spell vanished!" Kaede said in shock as Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

Yuzuki opens her eyes started to glow a bright blue as an aura wrapped around like ribbon and lifted up in the air. Her hair became white as snow, her nails started to grow out and became sharp claws. On her backside, a wolf tail appeared, and her ear became pointy. Her canines grew longer and sharp, her eyes were a similar color to the jewel.

Mei appeared in the swirling blossoms her black hair was replaced with long pink hair, her eyes became a forest green, her ears turn into pointy ears as well, and a fox tail that was a pink as well reached to the back of her knees appeared.

When Mei reappeared beside Yuzuki, the two of them stood on either to Inuyasha while he was all of a sudden surrounded by a pinkish purple aura.

Kagome stares at him for awhile before saying anything.

"Um uh, Inuyasha?" she whispers.

Inuyasha started to chuckle, but it then turned into a laugh as he, Yuzuki and Mei stared at the demon bug with smirks on their faces. The demon turns to Inuyasha and screeches as it wraps its lower half around Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha blasts his way off the tree causing Kagome to go flying. Mei lifts her hand and summons vines and wrapped them around Kagome lowering her to the ground safely.

Inuyasha lands beside Yuzuki and turns to face the demon with her.

"Nasty hag!" Inuyasha says insulting the demon.

The demon came towards Inuyasha as he jumped up to meet it extending his claws.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Their claws met the demons face tearing it in half.

The demon was cut into parts as Yuzuki landed beside her sisters, as the pieces landed all around them and Inuyasha.

"Now we know, he is strong." Kagome said out loud while staring at him.

Yuzuki and Mei looked from each other and then at themselves.

"Whoa, this feels weird." Yuzuki said twirling around trying see her white tail, while Mei looked at her claws as her tail wrapped around her waist.

"We're- we're demons?" Mei asked out loud.

The girls turned to look at the piece around them and they started to move again causing Kagome to freak out.

"It's still moving!" Kagome points out as the villagers came up from behind her.

Yuzuki and Mei looks at the moving parts as Kaede came beside them.

"Find the glowing flash, the sweet scent, and the sound of chimes quickly." Kaede commanded the girls.

They look at her.

"That's where the jewel will be, it must be removed at once, less the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive." she said.

"Whoa, whoa tell me you're joking?" Kagome asked her but just started to look for it.

Yuzuki turns and starts to sniff the air, while Mei started to hear for it.

The girls turn their heads to the left and found the jewel in a body part.

"There, that one!" they yelled in unison.

Kaede goes over to the body part and grabs the jewel, causing the demons body parts to turn back into bones.

Kaede stands up and gives the jewel to Kagome as Mei and Yuzuki crowed around to see it.

"But-" Kagome began to speak.

"Only ye may possess the jewel." Kaede told her.

"My question is how did it get inside your body?" Yuzuki asked looking at Kagome.

"Why would Kagome have a jewel wanted by demons?" Mei asked quietly to Kaede.

All of sudden they heard cracking noise and looked at Inuyasha.

"Exactly, humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it?" Inuyasha asked out loud staring at Kagome.

"If you hand the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you." he warned her as Kaede got in front of the girls.

"Wha?" Mei whispered in fear.

"What?" Yuzuki asked shocked.

"What!" Kagome said out loud in confusion.

'You mean he's not the hero!' they all thought.

* * *

><p>yeah i know. it's not my best work, but hey i'm still getting used to writing. Review please.<p>

Sayonara Bye bye!


	2. Seekers of the Jewel

Hello again every one. once again i don't own Inuyasha just the Ocs. enjoy! oh and review please.

_**Sayonara Bye Bye!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seekers of the Sacred Jewel<strong>_

Yuzuki and Mei stared at Inuyasha as the village men surround the area.

Pay no heed to Inuyasha, Child." Kaede told Kagome while Yuzuki was giving Inuyasha a fierce growl.

'_The Sacred Jewel makes monsters more powerful, is it cursed?' _Kagome thought looking at the jewel.

"I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you!" Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha then started to charge at Kagome, causing Kagome to run away from him.

Inuyasha jumps up in the air disappearing in front of Yuzuki.

"Kagome!" Mei said looking at the retreating figure.

Suddenly Kagome trips over the bones of Mistress Centipede, narrowly escaping Inuyasha's claw.

He landed sliding a few feet away from her.

Yuzuki ran toward Kagome and stood in front of Inuyasha in a defense stance.

"You want to scratch you back, Wolf?" Inuyasha said cracking his wrists.

Yuzuki growled, her fingers flexed a speck of ice to hover her hands.

"You really tried to hit just now, did you?" Kagome called him out.

The villagers shot some arrows at Inuyasha, but he cut them in half and headed towards the villagers.

He sliced two trees that above them, causing the trees to fall and scatter the villagers.

Inuyasha jumps over the fallen tree and lands on the stump.

"Hmh, who do you people think I am? You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Lady Kaede, me thinks de might had chance the centipede." one the village men said to her.

"Some how I knew that would have eventually came to thee." Kaede muttered while reaching into her kimono for beaded necklace.

Mei looked at the necklace and then back at Kaede.

Kagome was running with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha warned her.

"Prepare? For what?" Kagome asked him.

When she got no answer she looked up and saw him right above her.

"Kagome watch out!" Yuzuki yelled knock her out of the way causing her to let go of the jewel.

When Yuzuki and Kagome looked they saw a giant claw mark in the earth.

Inuyasha landed on a tree and pushed off f it.

"Heh, now its mine!" he said.

Suddenly the beaded necklace that Kaede has glows bright and the beads shot to Inuyasha's neck.

He landed on a rock in front of Kagome and Yuzuki. "What the heck are these?"

"Hurry child, the word of subjugation!" Kaede called out to Kagome.

"The what?" Yuzuki asked getting up with Kagome.

"What word?" Kagome asked her while grabbing the jewel and started running with Yuzuki right behind her.

"Matters not, your word has power to hold his spirit!" Kaede called out.

Kagome ran toward a cliff, when she got there the earth crumbled beneath her and fell to the ground below her.

Yuzuki got to the cliff and looked over the side with Mei right beside her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Mei asked in fear of her sister getting hurt.

Kagome looked in front of her to see the jewel rolling away and onto the bridge.

Yuzuki and Mei started freaking out when Kaede came right beside them.

Them looked up and saw Inuyasha burst through the trees. "HAH, how can you over power me, when you can't sit up?"

"A word to hold his spirit?" Yuzuki asked out loud looking at Mei.

"But how will she know which one?" Mei asked in fear.

They both looked back at the scene.

As Inuyasha landed on the bridge the jewel rolled towards him, Suddenly-

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded.

The beads around his neck glowed and then-

THUD

He landed face first on the bridge, causing Yuzuki and Mei to wince at him.

"What do you know, it worked." Kagome muttered.

"Ouch, that had to hurt!" Yuzuki said out loud.

Inuyasha sat and looked at the beads.

"What the heck is this thing?" He said before trying to get the bead off, but for some reason he couldn't take them off.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you have the lack of power to remove it." Kaede called out to him.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha said to her. "I'd come up there and finish you off, if you didn't look have dead already!"

Yuzuki and Mei looked at each other and then at Kaede.

"The word, please." Kaede said to Kagome.

"**Sit **boy." Kagome commanded again.

THUD

Inuyasha smack face first again, causing the bridge to make a hole and he fell into the river.

Yuzuki and Mei jumped down and landed next to Kagome who was now looking over the bridge.

"Well then, shall we head home?" Kaede asked the villaders.

"That was easy." Kagome commented causing Mei and Yuzuki to look at her.

"Wish I said it earlier."

Mei sighed and Yuzuki started laughing.

'_What a troublesome sister we have.' _Mei thought rubbing her temples with her fingers.

The villagers were work on the damage that Mistress Centipede had caused while the girls were with Kaede in her hut fixing Kagome's wound.

"How's that?" Kaede asked while rumbling some medicine on Kagome's wound.

Yuzuki and Mei were sitting beside Kagome watching Kaede.

"I've noticed you're repairing all the damage that the centipede caused, what a pain that must be." Yuzuki commented as Mei slid a bucket to Kaede.

"Pain yes, and just beginning, now that the Sacred Shikon no Tama is among us." Kaede looked up Kagome and Yuzuki. "Far worse then Mistress Centipede will come for it."

"Worse than yesterday?" Mei asked a little frightened.

"Aye, and not just demons, there are humans who are only evil still, and only the jewel has the power to make real of their petty grasping ambitions." Kaede explained to them.

Yuzuki looked to her right with an annoying look.

"Speaking of petty." She said causing everyone to look at Inuyasha who had his back towards them.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked him.

He looked over his should and replied. "I'm waiting for the jewel."

Mei looked over to Kaede. "Are you sure it's okay for him to close?" she asked.

"With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way he can allow him so close to the jewel." Kaede answered.

"Why do you want the jewel, anyway?" Kagome asked him before looking at the jewel.

"Seems to me that you're strong enough already, what power could the jewel give you that you don't already have?" Yuzuki asked him.

"Ah," Kaede stood up. "but he's just half-demon, unlike you and Mei." Kaede said.

Suddenly Inuyasha slams his hand to the floor causing it to make a hole in the floor, causing Mei to become frightened and hide behind Kaede.

"You know what? I'm sick of herein some dried up witch who I just met, talk like she knows me!" Inuyasha said glaring at Kaede.

"So ye don't remember? I thought as much." Kaede walked towards the fire place as she continued. "I am younger sister to Kikyo, she who bound ye to the tree, Kaede."

"You're Kaede? So you're the brat, huh?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"50 years have past, and I have grown old." Kaede said reaching for a piece of wood, but a youthful hand grabbed first. Kaede looked over to see Mei smiling at her before placing the wood into the fire.

"Then if your this old…" Inuyasha lay back on his hands. "Kikyo must be pushing a hundred. Sure glad I don't about being old, at least not for a while." Inuyasha commented.

"Kikyo didn't have to worry either…Kikyo died." Kaede told him.

His ears twitched at the news but no noticed.

"It was the same day that she shot ye with the arrow." Kaede said not looking at him watching Mei place the wood into the fire.

"Gee, sorry to hear it. Not that I really care or nothing." Inuyasha said before lying down on his side again.

"Once less thing for me to worry about."

I wouldn't let my guard down just yet Inuyasha." Kaede looked over at Yuzuki and Kagome. "I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister."

"Huh?" Yuzuki and Mei looked over at Kagome in shock.

"Say what?" Yuzuki asked her looking back at Kaede.

"And it isn't just because ye resemble her." Kaede said turning fully towards Kagome.

"The jewel of four souls was in your body, that alone is proof enough, it's up ye now child to take over its protection."

The girls were now walking through the village in there own thoughts.

'_Me? Protecting this?' _Kagome thought.

"Who am I kidding?" Kagome said holding the jewel that was now around her neck.

"Kagome don't worry about right now." Yuzuki said placing her hand on her shoulder smiling at her. "You'll figure it out some how, you always do."

Mei nodded in agreement and looked over to her left, but when she did she started to blush.

"Uh, Zuki, Kagome." They both looked over and saw all of the villagers were bowing to Kagome.

They turned away and started running off.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was sitting on tree deep in thought.

"She died. And I never knew." He muttered.

Suddenly a pear was coming from behind and caught with even twitching.

He turned to Yuzuki, Mei and Kagome below him.

"Hey dog-boy, don't you wanna eat?" Yuzuki called out.

"Where'd you get all that stuff from?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"The villagers gave it to me." Kagome answered.

"Why don't you come down and help us eat, Inuyasha?" Mei asked him.

Soon enough Inuyasha was sitting with them helping them eat the food.

As the girls ate, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with frustration written on his face.

"What ever you're up too, I ain't buying it." Inuyasha suddenly said to Kagome.

"Buying what?" Kagome asked him.

"Listen, it's fair to say that you don't like me, right?"

"Way~ more than fair." Inuyasha replied.

"Whatever, it's not even me you dislike, it's this Kikyo person!" Inuyasha looks at his radish he had, then jumped back into the tree above them.

"I'm not Kikyo, okay? I'm Kagome."

Yuzuki sighed in frustration. '_I knew he was stubborn, but jeez!'_

"Can't we just call it truce!" Kagome called out.

"HAH, I knew it!" Inuyasha sat up and pointed his finger at Kagome.

"What you don't get is that I'm only after the jewel. You're just trying to lure me into a false sence of security!"

"Really~" Kagome looked back at her piece of fruit. "That's funny concidering all I have to do to make obey is say the word 'sit'-"

THUD.

They looked over the fallen Inuyasha. "Whoops, sorry about that!" Kagome said.

Mei who was sitting to Inuyasha, looked at worriedly.

Inuyasha sat up. "Oh~ man~" He groaned.

Mei made a small smile. "Look on the bright side Inuyasha, at least you didn't fall into a river." Mei said trying to make him feel better.

He just groaned in reply.

Kagome was now in bed along with Mei and Yuzuki who was now asleep.

"It's two days now that we've been over here. Grandpa_, _Souta, Mom, they must be so worried. We've gotta get back one way or the other." Kagome muttered

Outside a flock of crows were staring at Kaede's hut. But one of them was out of place, instead it looked like a mutated Crow with three eyes.

Inuyasha came out of no where and started slashing at the birds.

"They've all come just because they smell the jewel, stink in vultures." Inuyasha said muttering the last part.

From the sound of the rooster's call Mei opened her eyes to see that it was morning. She looked over to where Kagome laid.

Her sleepily eyes became wide when she saw that she wasn't there.

She jumped to her feet and out of the hut calling Kagome's name.

She kept on running through the village until she saw Kaede.

"Kaede! Kagome's missing!" She cried out until she reaches her.

Kaede's old eyes widen. "Come, let us continue to search."

Soon everyone in the village was searching for Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede cried out.

"Where are you?" Mei called out.

Some the villagers came in front of them.

"We looked every where, but she's not here." one man said.

"Could it be she has gone off on her own?" Kaede asked out loud.

"But Kaede, Kagome knows not to go to far from the village right?" Mei asked in fear for her sister.

"We've spoke of those who seek the Sacred Jewel, yet not nearly enough." Kaede said to her.

Above them on a building Yuzuki and Inuyasha were crouching on the roof, listening to the conversation.

Yuzuki looked over to Inuyasha and he looked at her.

"What do you think, Hot-head?" Yuzuki asked Inuyasha.

"She's probably kidnapped or something, if she is then who ever haves her, has the jewel!" Inuyasha said before running towards the forest with Yuzuki right behind him.

Crossing rivers, forest and landing on trees, Inuyasha and Yuzuki were trying to find a scent of Kagome.

"Stupid girl, I don't care where she goes, but she took the jewel with her." Inuyasha growled.

"You do know that the girl you're talking about is my younger sister, right?"

He ignorned her.

Yuzuki sighed in defeat she started sniffing the air, until-

"EWWW, what is that smell?" She asked as she plugged her nose.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What is it, what do you smell?" He asked.

"Agh, something reeks and it's coming from that way!" She said pointing straight ahead.

"But there is also a sweet smell is coming that way too!"

"Do you think it's the-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish when Yuzukicut him off.

"Most diffidently." She answered.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on!" he said before they started running again.

Before they knew it they were busting through a wall and Inuyasha slashed the sword in half that was head for Kagome.

Yuzuki started landing hits the eight foot tall man in front of Kagome, causing the man to back off.

Yuzuki and Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Kagome said to them.

"Is it safe, Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Jewel?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Oh no, tell me you did not just say that?' Inuyasha asked her in frustration.

She laughed nervously.

The man started standing up.

Augh, what is that smell?" Inuyasha asked covering his nose with his sleeve while Yuzuki plugged her nose.

"You smell that too, huh?" Yuzuki commented.

"Yeah, it's like rotting meat or-"

Before he could finish, the man's chest plait revealing one large hole with a crow with three eyes screeching at Inuyasha and Yuzuki.

"W-what's that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Hey Yuzuki, how much do you wanna bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest?" Inuyasha said smirking at the bird.

Yuzuki started growling at the bird.

"I knew there was something wrong." Kagome said staring at the crow.

"So that crow made him a puppet." Yuzuki said growling and glaring at the bird.

"Carrying Crow don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies handy, they ain't so tuff, but there a hell of nasty!" Inuyasha stabbed his hand threw the hole causing the bird to escape from the back.

Inuyasha landed away from now the skeleton body.

"It's getting away, aren't you gonna go after it?" Kagome asked inuyasha as he stretched and popped his arm.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but the world is full of monsters, you want me to go after them all?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"But-"

"No but, you want to start doing to fighting, be my guest." Inuyasha said while crawling the pile rubble and wood.

"In the mean time where's the jew- agh." Inuyasha didn't even finish is sentence when all three them saw the crow carry the jewel off in its mouth.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Yuzuki yelled watching the bird fly off.

"Stupid crow is making off with the jewel!" Inuyasha to Kagome. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with' go after him!" Kagome yelled at him.

Yuzuki punched the rubble and jumped through and started running with Inuyasha and Kagome right beside her.

"Come on!" She called.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and Kagome ran into him. Yuzuki looked over to where he was looking and saw a bow and arrows, she quickly grabbed them and they were on there way.

Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and Yuzukia and he started jumping through the trees.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up and shoot it!" Inuyasha ordered Kagome.

"Shoot? You're kidding right? I never used a bow in my life!" Kagome told him.

"Kagome the crow lives by eating human flesh. If you think that's bad, then let it swallow the jewel." Yuzuki commented.

As if on cue the crow swallowed it.

"Ahh, it swallowed it!" Kagome said.

"Fine, I'll try."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo was master archer, take it in one shot!"

Yuzuki looked at him.

"You're not seriously thinking that just because she's the reincarnation of Kikyo, that makes her a master archer?" Yuzuki asked him.

"Well, one way to find out." Inuyasha commented.

"I told you my name is Kagome!" Kagome shouted at him.

Inuyasha jumped higher.

"Here goes!"

She stretches the bow and released the arrow.

But instead of hitting the bird, it just fell back and started falling.

Inuyasha was so stung by what happened that he slid to the ground sliding and Yuzuki stopped beside them.

"What the- I thought you said that she was a master archer?" Kagome asked him.

He lifted his head up. "She WAS, it's you that's the cults!"

They saw the brow get bigger as they started running again.

"See how big it is? Do it!"

Once again she pulled the string back and fired the arrow, but once again it came back down to earth.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and dropped Kagome on the ground.

"OW!" Kagome said.

"I don't care what the old lady says, you are not Kikyo, you got that?" Inuyasha said before running after the bird. "I am so out of here."

"Inuyasha you moron, Kaede said that she was Kikyo's reincarnation, not Kikyo herself!" Yuzuki yelled out to him.

She sighed and grabs Kagome and put her on her back.

"Hang on!" Yuzuki said.

Yuzuki running through the forest and ran onto a bridge where they saw a little boy and in the claws of the crow.

Kagome saw Inuyasha go to attack it.

"Inuyasha no, you'll hurt the boy!" Kagome cried out but it was too late.

"Back off, IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha cried out.

The crow was slashed into pieces but the boy fell into the river.

The villagers including Kagome and Yuzuki saw what happened and Yuzuki started taking off her shoes and dived into the river.

She swam over to the boy as fast as she could.

She got to the boy and grabbed a hold of him. "I've got you, hold on okay?" She said as she swam on her back.

"IT'S ON ITS BACK NOW; I DON'T BELEAVE IT, WHAT A DAY, WHAT A GIRL, WHAT AN IMP!" Yuzuki heard one of the men say.

"And Kagome says teenage girls get excited." Yuzuki muttered.

She reached the shore and was pulled out of the water by Kagome.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"SAVE THE JEWEL, YOU STUPID WOLF. THE JEWEL!" They heard Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the river.

Yuzuki let go of the boy and he ran to his mother.

"Thank you!" she said to Yuzuki.

She rubbed the back of her head laughing in embarrassment.

"It was nothing." Yuzuki said.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and then sharply turned her head the other way.

Suddenly Yuzuki heard a splash and that the crow was back and was now flying away.

"Hey it's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome turned to see that it was true.

"It wha- well I guess your off the hook for now pal." Kagome muttered.

Then the boy cried out in shock and every saw the crow's claw.

Kagome looked over and saw a man with a bow.

"Hey, can I barrow your bow?" Kagome asked him.

"Uh, Sure."

Yuzuki took the claw off of the boy's back and hand it to Kagome.

"It's so far!" a man commented.

"My butt, she's gonna hit it." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome released the arrow and it was heading straight towards the bird.

The arrow hit its mark and a giant beam of pink light shot through the sky.

Yuzuki shielded her eyes from the bright light, when her scent of smell started going all over the place.

"That light, where is it coming from?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Lady Kaede, look those lights!" a man cried out.

Mei and Kaede looked at the streams of bright lights shoot across the sky.

"Oh aye, and I like not the looks of it." Kaede said.

Mei stared at the as she heard chiming sound go off in many directions.

By now Inuyash, Kagome and Yuzuki went looking for the jewel.

"Are you sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Well yeah, I mean kind of, though I'm kinda still worried about that light." Kagome said.

They shuffling through the trees and saw the head of the crow charge towards Kagome.

Yuzuki stepped in front of Kagome. "Oh no you don't!" She growled. She turned her hand into ice and slashed at the head.

When the head was gone something bounced on the ground and landed in front of them.

"I hope that's not what I think it-" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"And what do you think it is?" he asked her.

Yuzuki crouched to the ground beside Kagome and she picked it up.

"I hope I'm just smelling things but-" Yuzuki didn't even finish.

"I think it's a shard from the jewel." Kagome said looking at it.

When she said that both Inuyasha and Yuzuki turned pale.

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha asked her in anger.

* * *

><p>ah oh. anyway i hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Sayonara Bye Bye


	3. Yura of tha Demom Hair

hey everyone T.H.13 here. sry i haven't updated but i was go on vacation. but i'm back and ready to role. first off i want everyone to know that i'm starting on OP: DORHS story again i had to stop for a while because i had a writers block but i am good to go now.

anyway i don't own Inuyasha. just my ocs.

Sayonara Bye Bye ~

* * *

><p><strong>Yura of the Demon Hair<strong>

"What did you do to it?" Inuyasha barked at Kagome.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede commanded.

"Leave it to her to wind up breaking it!" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, don't blame this Kagome. How the heck was she supposed to know that it was going to shatter?" Yuzuki yelled back at him.

"Yuzuki is correct. Technically it wasn't Kagome who broke it. For it was the crow's foot she attached to her arrow that actually caused it." Kaede explained.

"As ye saw the jewel has been scattered into many different pieces. 100, 1,000, who knows? Yet how many shard there maybe, all it will take is one, in the wrong hands to bring disaster." Kaede said.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Kagome apologized

"So now we have to go look for the shards?" Mei asked softly.

"Aye. Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuzuki and Mei. Only by working together the four of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewel." Kaede said to them.

"Huh?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I'm in!" Yuzuki pumped her fist.

Mei nodded in agreement. "It could fun!"

Inuyasha was smirking. "Heh, you won't catch me complaining, I'm one of the wrong hand you talking about."

Kaede sighed. "Oh aye, that I know to well."

The next morning Yuzuki and Mei were washing in the river near the river while Kagome went swimming.

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be clean!" Yuzuki said with a happy smile.

"I'm glad ye are enjoying, Yuzuki." Kaede said while placing some cloths for her and Mei.

"Thanks for the clothes, Kaede." Yuzuki said. She then walked out of the water to her pile of clothes along with Mei who grabbed hers and ran to the bush beside them.

Yuzuki went behind a bush as well.

As soon as finished dressing she stepped out.

"Uh, Kaede?" Yuzuki asked.

Kaede looked up at Yuzuki and smiled at the outfit she was now wearing. Yuzuki now wore multi colored wolf fur skirt of brown, white, black, and grey. She wore a tube fur top the same colors, on her wrists and biceps were metal wrist bands and arm bands.

"Where did you get this outfit?" Yuzuki asked while sitting next to the fire.

"I was given them by your mother." Kaede sadi not looking up at her.

Yuzuki's eyes widened in shock. "You knew my mom?"

"Aye, but not as well as Kikyo did." Kaede said.

She looked up at her.

"Your mother came to me after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, telling me to hold on to these garments for a young wolf with hair as white as snow and eyes of the color of the Shikon no tama and a young fox with hair that smells of sakura blossoms."

Yuzuki looked over at where Mei was dressing. "Mei, aren't you done yet?" she shouted to her sister.

"I don't think I'll be coming out for while." Mei quietly yelled back.

Yuzuki tilted her head in question before standing up and walking towards the spot where Mei was hiding.

"Come on Mei, how bad can the outfit be?" Yuzuki asked before appearing around the corner.

Yuzuki's eyes widened at the sight before her. Mei was a sleeveless white kimono with a green sakura blossom pattern that wrapped around her body.

"Mei…" Mei blush and hid behind some brushes.

"When did you become so sexy!" Yuzuki laughed as Mei came out again.

"What?"

"You look stunning!" Yuzuki said looking at her.

Mei's face turned a bright red.

Yuzuki grabbed her hand and led her back to Kaede and sat down beside her.

As minutes went on, Yuzuki was telling Mei what Kaede had told her earlier.

"AH!" they all heard Kagome scream and looked up.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

THUD

All three of them looked behind and saw Inuyasha on the ground.

"The alright, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked down at the beads.

"Oh man, I forgot about this stupid necklace of yours." Inuyasha said in frustration.

"It serves you right for spying on me, you peeping tom!" Kagome said as she got dressed behind a bush.

Yuzuki shook her head and Mei sighed in pure embarrassment. "I swear these two bicker at each other like an old married couple." Yuzuki whispered to Mei.

"Hah, shows what you know. The reason I really came was to-"

"You really came for this shard, correct?" Mei cut him off while holding the shard up.

"I told he would come after it Kaede." Yuzuki said with closed eyes.

"Indeed ye did." Kaede agreed.

Inuyasha sat up and turned his back towards them. "You think you're pretty smart, you darn wolf." Inuyasha said muttering the last part.

Yuzuki stood with a tick mark on her head.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled at him.

"I see, ye think ye to do it alone, do ye?" Kaede asked him.

"Ye forget only young girls can find those shards, while only ye, Inuyasha, have only the strength to take them back once found."

"Besides, this will also give Mei and me a chance to see what kind of powers we have." Yuzuki said sitting back down.

Mei smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It also gives Kagome more protection." Kaede added.

Inuyasha looked over at them. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here ain't I can put up with anything for the jewel."

Kagome walked over to him now dressed in the same priestess outfit as Kaede's.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Kagome said to him.

Yuzuki stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome, stop worrying, come on let's get our uniforms dried up."

The two of them walked over the hanger and started putting their uniforms on it.

Mei looked over her shoulder, and saw Inuyasha glaring at Kagome.

"What's wrong now, Inuyasha?" Mei asked him as he scooted away from the group.

"Lady Kaede?" they all turned to see one of the women villagers.

"It's my daughter." she said.

"I see, let's head back." Kaede turned back to the group.

"I'll be checking on ye four later, try not to fight."

With that the woman and Kaede left.

For a minute or so no body talked, until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Hey." Inuyasha called Kagome.

"Now what?" Kagome asked in annoyance.

"…Get undressed."

BAM

"OW!" Inuyasha now had a big bump on his head that Kagome gave him.

"That hurt. Why did you…?"

"You're such a pig." Kagome said.

"I didn't say 'get naked' stupid; I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why? Because she looks like Kikyo?" Yuzuki asked getting tired of their constant fighting.

Inuyasha hesitated before turning his head away. "that's got nothin' to do with it, kay?"

'_Pal-lease, our little brother is more mature.' _Yuzuki thought.

"Look, I'm sure Kagome doesn't want to do this either Inuyasha, but we gotta work together." Mei said as she stared into the water while stirring her finger in it.

Inuyasha looks over at her. "I ain't gotta do nothing, it's her who needs us."

Mei sighed and stood up and started walking away and Yuzuki watched leave.

"Where you goin, Mei?" She asked.

"Back to the village, see if Kaede needs any help." Mei said not looking back.

'_Gee, thanks for leaving me with the old married couple!" _Yuzuki thought with sarcasm.

"Ohh, I get it. So you don't care if I go back home." Kagome said not seeing Mei walk away.

Yuzuki stared at the two of them. '_This is going to be a long journey.'_

* * *

><p>As Mei made her way to the village she noticed that it was awfully quiet.<p>

"Strange, since when is it this quiet, the village is usually full of life." Mei said out loud.

Suddenly her vision became blurry and her head started throbbing madly.

She gripped her head and then fell to her knees.

'_what in the…'_

She shut her eyes and reopened them but they glowed bright green.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_She could see Inuyasha and Yuzuki in the village surrounded by the women of the village but they were floating._

"_What the heck is going on?" Yuzuki asked dodging from being sliced._

"_I don't know, but this is what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha told her getting excited._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mei's eyes returned to their original state.

Her widened and she began running towards the village.

'_I've gotta find Kaede.' _she thought.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Yuzuki were running back to the village.

"You know you did have it coming." Yuzuki told him.

He glanced at her from the side.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she wanted to go home!" Inuyasha defended.

She rolled her eyes. "It kinda is, since you made it sound like we didn't need her, but in reality we do." she replied.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of the village and looked at Yuzuki who also stopped.

"Who's side are you on?" He shouted.

"Neither. I'm just saying- Huh?" She stopped when she saw all of the women of the village…floating?

"What in the world?" Inuasha saw this as well.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't ask what you're up too." Inuyasha said sarcastically noticing the axes in their hands.

One by one they lifted their weapons.

Yuzuki and Inuyasha were now back to back.

Inuyasha and Yuzuki were surrounded by the floating women of the village.

"What the heck is going on?" Yuzuki asked dodging from being sliced.

"I don't know, but this is what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha told her getting excited.

"Wait Inuyasha, don't you recognize these women?" Yuzuki asked.

Inuyasha looked from her to the women. "Ah, I knew something was strange. I recognize these girls from the village."

"Look is somebody gonna tell us what's going on or do you want another fight, cause that's fine if you do."

Yuzuki looked at him. "It maybe fine to you, but not to me!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, Zuki wait!" They turned to see Mei holding a wounded Kaede over her shoulder.

""Do not hurt them, tis not their doing!" Kaede told them.

"Mei." Yuzuki muttered.

"Old Kaede!" Inuyasha said.

They both jump over to Kaede and Mei.

"What happened?" Yuzuki asked grabbing Kaede's other arm.

"You look awful!" Inuyasha commented.

Both Yuzuki and Mei gave him a look that said "ya think!"

"Must ye always treat an old woman thus?" Kaede asked.

"About the girl. It's them or us, and I chose us." Inuyasha told her.

Yuzuki looked back at the girls.

"But someone else is controlling them." Mei said quietly.

Kaede suddenly gasped. "Where's Kagome, tell me ye two know where she is?" Kaede said panicking.

Yuzuki looks at Kaede. "All we know is that she said that she was going home!"

Mei looks at Yuzuki in shock. '_Home?'_

"What's the big deal anyway, we can handle this without her!" Inuyasha said looking at each of the girls who were now surrounding them.

"Nay, nay you must not hurt them, Inuyasha!" Kaede said

"Well we gotta do something!" Yuzuki said setting Kaede down on the ground against a house.

"Control the strings and ye control the puppets, if not-" She didn't get to finish when one of the girls came after Inuyasha.

"I don't see you helping, you nun old woman." Inuyasha yelled while dodging the attack.

Yuzuki now stood a few feet away from him watching him dodge the girls.

"The hair Inuyasha and Yuzuki! Find ye the hair, and may hath ye wake!" Kaede commanded.

"Hair? I don't see any hair!" They both exclaimed.

Mei watched as her friend and sister kept dodging the attacks.

Inuyasha gave a battle cry and went to attack one of the girls but the girl disappeared and was above him.

"Inuyasha above you!" Yuzuki yelled out to him.

"It's a trap, Inuyasha flee the hair!" Kaede cried out, but it was too late.

Inuyasha was trapped in the hair.

Yuzuki went ran at him but-

"Nay Yuzuki, if ye get too close ye will be caught too!" Kaede warned her.

Yuzuki looked at her.

"Then how am I suppose to help him?" she asked.

The hair started to tighten around Inuyasha and he shouted in pain.

Mei eyes widened in fear and Yuzuki turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Mei called out.

The girl who was above him came down to kill him but he jumped out of the way causing him to pull on the hair.

"Heh, whoever's doing this ain't too smart, because even all tangled up I don't see to drag out whoever's on the other end!" Inuyasha said starting to pull the hair.

But suddenly the hair loosens and he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Yuzuki and Mei called out. No one notice that Mei's eyes flashed gold.

He was then pinned to a tree being choked to death.

Mei started feel an unknown wind blow through her hair.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled. Her eyes started glowing gold and a burst of wind came along thousands of sakura petals flew towards the hair.

Instead of the hair cutting the petals, it was vice versa.

The petals cut the hair that hold Inuyasha and the tree he was pinned against once he landed on the ground.

The wind started to die down and Mei fell on her hands and knees gasping for air.

Inuyasha was gasping for air as Kaede and Yuzuki were staring at Mei in amazement.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Mei asked quietly as she tremble what had happened.

"Yeah, thanks Mei. I thought I was a goner." Inuyasha said with his hand near his neck.

"And so would ye, were ye normal Inuyasha." Kaede said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of weapons and saw that the men of the village were being controlled as well.

"Men from the village." Kaede said.

"You know something, I'm gettin real sick of this!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"You and me both, hey Mei do you think you can do that wind thing again." Yuzuki asked not looking at her.

"…"

"Mei?" She called out, when see turned her head see saw that Mei was pasted out.

Yuzuki sweatdropped. '_I guess she hasn't fully grasped her new powers yet.'_

"Inuyasha, Yuzuki, save yourselves. Forget this old woman!" Kaede said losing her breath as Yuzuki lifted Mei on her back.

"Oh spare me the noble act, will you?" Kaede then collosped onto the ground.

"Chh, Thanks a lot."

Inuyasha grabbed Kaede and put her on his back and then looked at Yuzuki.

"Come on Zuki!"

"Right." She nodded as they retreated from the village.

"Hang on tight, you hear?" Inuyasha said to Kaede as he and Yuzuki jumped through the trees.

Yuzuki looks over her shoulder when she feels Mei shrudder.

'_Mei…what are dreaming about in that mind of your.'_ She thought with concerning eyes.

"Beware Inuyasha, less you touch, the hair will-ahh!" Kaede stopped and hid her face on Inuyasha back.

"Hey. Did you say something, Old Woman?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Not at all." Kaede replied weakly.

"Stay with us, Kaede. We'll be stopping soon." Yuzuki said to her.

* * *

><p>By the time they found a safe place to hide, the sun was setting.<p>

"Did I hear you say you can see the hair?" Inuyasha asked Kaede after put her down on the ground.

By now Yuzuki set Mei on the ground and was looking at Inuyasha who sat beside Kaede.

Kaede nodded her head.

"Can you tell me where it's being pulled from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't be absurd, with me in this condition, and assuming I did know from whence the strands of hair came, ye must find Kagome." She explained to him.

"Are you saying she can see it too?" Yuzuki asked her.

"Aye. And if ye are to defeat this foe, ye'd be needing that power." Kaede said.

"Without it ye have no-"With that she passed out leaving Yuzuki and Inuyasha staring at each other.

"Do you know how to she was gonna get home?" Inuyasha asked her.

"There is only one way we came here, and it was through the Bone Eaters well." Yuzuki answered.

Suddenly they heard groaning and looked to see Mei was slowly sitting up.

"Mei! Are you alright?" Yuzuki asked and going into the "over protective sister" act.

"Y-yeah. My head is throbbing, but other than that I'm fine." Mei said quietly.

"Where are we? What happened?" Mei asked.

"Well after you passed out. The village men who were being controlled by hair was getting ready to attack us, so we had to flee. As for where we are, in the forest. But we were getting ready to go to the Bone Eaters well." Yuzuki exsplained.

"Why?"

"We need to get the idiot back." Inuyasha answered.

Yuzuki turned and looked at him.

"Okay, now even that is starting to annoy me!"

* * *

><p>By now the moon was beginning to rise, Inuyasha was making a hole for Kaede.<p>

"There. That outta be enough. Well all things consider Old Woman, it's the least I can do for you." Inuyasha said out loud.

Mei and Yuzuki were standing on either side of him as he buried Kaede half way.

"I…I'm resting, not dead." Kaede said opening her eyes.

"Then think of it as a hiding place, Lady Kaede." Mei said as Inuyasha started throwing leaves on Kaede.

"Yeah, I'll even come back and dig you up, if I remember." Inuyasha said to her.

"Do ye promise, ye won't forget where ye left me?" She asked them.

They stayed in silence as Inuyasha stood up and began to walk away, until-

"Do not forget, Inuyasha." Kaede told him.

He turned back to her.

"Okay, I heard you, geez."

With that the three demons were off to the well.

"Cursed that stupid woman, taking off on me right when we need her." Inuyasha complained.

Yuzuki looked at him. "Do we need to have this conversation again?"

Inuyasha gave her a dull look while Mei looked between them in confusion.

'_Did I miss something here?'_ She asked herself while tilting her head.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Yuzuki, and Mei were trying to pick Kagome's scent when the moon came out.<p>

Inuyasha sniffed the ground. "Yep, that's her alright. I know her anywhere"

Yuzuki and Mei looked inside the well as Inuyasha walked up to them.

Mei looked over to the front side of the well.

"Why are Kagome's clothes still here?" she asked as Inuyasha crouch down in front of them.

"She did it. She went back to her own world!" Inuyasha said standing up.

They looked at him. "So, boss. You ready to see the world we lived in?" Yuzuki asked him as she gave a challenging smile.

He nodded. He then jumped into the well with Yuzuki and Mei following after him.

The glow started to form around them.

Soon they landed on solid ground.

Yuzuki and Mei looked at each other.

"Well looks like we go back to our human forms, huh Mei?" Yuzuki said smiling.

Mei blushed and looked down at herself.

"Agh, Grandpa's going to kill me." Mei said hiding her face in her hands, referring to her outfit.

"So how do we get out of here?" Inuyasha asked them impatiently.

Yuzuki raised an eye brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? We go up the same way we came-" Yuzuki looked as well as Mei.

"-down?" instead of the top of the being open, it was closed off.

"What the?" Yuzuki said with a big question mark on her head.

Yuzuki jump up and punch through the wood and landing outside the well.

Mei and Inuyasha came up as well.

"I guess we still have our powers even here." Yuzuki commented

Mei looked down and saw what looked like a hand drawn spirit wards.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked. Mei gave it to him as Yuzuki looked over his shoulder.

"That's Grandpa's hand drawn spirit wards." She answered.

They all sweatdropped at the piece of paper. '_They don't even work!' _They all thought.

Inuyasha looked at the door and then back at the girls.

"Come on." he ordered and they went towards the house.

They entered the house and went straight into the dining room where they heard Kagome.

"Oh I can't wait to-" she never got to finish her sentence when Inuyasha opened the door.

The entire family looked at the three in shock.

"I-Inuyasha? Mei? Zuki?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Idiot! Who told you you could go home?" Inuyasha asked her.

"And why did you leave me alone with Hot head!" Yuzuki asked with tick mark on her head.

"Uh…but…Where did you guys-?"

"Through the well, dummy!" Yuzuki said standing beside the table now.

"The well? But the well is-!"

"You lie!" Grandpa yelled at Yuzuki.

"I made those spirit wards myself, there's no way-"

"Well I hate to break to you Grandpa but," Yuzuki paused as Inuyasha lifted one of the papers.

"-They don't work" Mei finished and Grandpa started crying waterfalls.

"Grandpa." Sokka said in annoyance.

Yuzuki shook her, but then stopped when she smelled something foul in the air.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started dragging her.

Mei then heard a sharp noise coming from around Inuyasha.

"Come on you, we're leaving!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"No. and you can't make me!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, we don't have time for arguments!" Yuzuki growled getting frustrated with her sister.

"Zuki's right, we gotta go back!" Mei agreed with Yuzuki.

"Stay right there!" Mom commanded.

"Now what?" Inuyasha growled.

"Mom we-"

Kagome didn't finish as Mom walked up to Inuyasha and started playing with his ears.

"Your ears? Are they real?" Mom asked as Inuyasha started to growl.

Then Souta came up next to her chanting 'Me next!'.

"Uh, Mom that's not really cool, though I did it to but…" Kagome mutter the last part.

Kagome looked by Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha… do you see that?" Kagome asked him staring at his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at his shoulder but didn't see anything.

"I don't see nothing." he answered.

Mei and Yuzuki looked at his shoulder aswell but didn't see anything either.

"A hair. on your shoulder, see?" Kagome said picking the strand of hair on Inuyasha shoulder.

When she pulled her hand back her hand started to bleed.

She gasped causing Yuzuki and Mei to crowd around her.

"It moved." She told them.

"Kagome, your hand!" Grandpa said obliviously.

"What is it?" Mom asked her.

"It's here!" Kagome said to them but the family tilted their heads in confusion while Mei and Yuzuki looked at her hands.

'_Only I can see it.' _Kagome thought looking at her hands.

She then has a flaskback to Yura.

'_That girl with the hair! Oh no.'_

She then took off out of the house.

"Kagome! Kagome wait up!" Yuzuki yelled out running after her with Inuyasha and Mei close behind.

Kagome made her way up the stairs to the hidden well shrine with Yuzuki by her side.

As she opened the doors she saw hair coming out of the well.

"Hair! lots and lots of it." She told Yuzuki who was watching her.

"The old crow was right." They turned to see Inuyasha and Mei by the door. "You do have the sight."

Kagome turns back to him. "You did it! The hair followed you so it came here!"

Yuzuki looks over to them. "How were we suppose know! We can't see it, you idiot!" she said getting ticked off.

Mei just stared at all three of them. _'This is the first time in my life, that have been provoked to hit Kagome.'_

"Kagome! Mei! Yuzuki!" they all saw the girl's family come up to the shrine, so Kagome closed the doors.

"Don't come in!" she ordered them.

She turns back to the well. _'I've gotta stop it from coming out.' _

The hair charged towards her and she dodged it.

"In front you!" she at Inuyasha.

"Where? Here?" He jumped forward to slash the hair but missed.

He jumps over the hair that came up behind him, but it latched onto his ankles and his right wrist.

All of them could hear the others outside the door but Kagome kept the door shut.

Yuzuki and Mei jumped up to Inuyasha and slashed at his wrist and ankles cutting the hair.

But through Kagome's eyes it regrew.

"It regrows even after cut. Plus there's lots of it!" Kagome told her companions.

She then saw one strand of hair in the well.

She trotted towards it as Inuyasha got tangled in the hair again as well as Yuzuki and Mei.

"Here! Do you see it?" Inuyasha looks at her. "Cut this one right here."

"Which one?" inuyasha slashed the air but missed the strand. "This one?"

"Kagome! We can't see the hair. you'll have to help do something in order for Inuyasha to see it." Yuzuki said while fighting hair that was pulling her.

Kagome nods and grabs the strand pulling it down and pressed her hand harder into it causing it to bleed.

With Inuyasha seeing the blood he slashed at it.

The hair fell off of the demon trio and disappeared.

"It pulled back in." Inuyasha said looking at the well.

Yuzuki and Mei stood beside Inuyasha.

'_This is so not cool.'_ Yuzuki thought looking at the well.

Kagome looked at the well rubbing her hand.

'_Yura's already got my part of the jewel. So why did she do this? Unless…it's Me, Inuyasha,Yuzuki and Mei that she after._

She stepped towards the well. "Let's go. Right now."

The demon trio looked at her in confusion.

"But I thought you didn't want to go back." Inuyasha mocked.

"I don't, but I half to." Kagome told him.

Yuzuki and Mei looked at each other and then back the other two.

Suddenly Inuyasha covered Kagome with his Kimono shirt causing all three girls to look at him.

"It's made with hair of the Fire Rat…you'll have some protection at least." Inuyasha said not looking at Kagome.

Mei smiled a little. _'Well what do ya know. He does have a soft spot for her.'_

Yuzuki smirked shaking her head. _'Heh, who knew he could so sweet…I'm so gonna blackmail him for this.'_

Kagome thanked him.

"Yeah well, if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't need it."

Yuzuki looked over at him. "You're one to talk, Dog boy." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha jump onto the edge of the well as well as Yuzuki and Mei who landed on the other side.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. You guys ready?" Yuzuki asked as Kagome crouched beside Inuyasha.

They nodded and they all jumped into the well.

"Be careful, there's hair in here too." Kagome warned her companions as started climbing up the well.

"So you're say that what Yura is really after is just us." Inuyasha said jumping up to the opening of the well with Mei and Yuzuki on either side of him.

Kagome had told them her theory on the way to the Feudal Era.

"Well duh, I mean why else would she already has my piece of the sacred jewel." Kagome said popping up under him.

Both Yuzuki and Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "Your piece of the- how did that happen?" they asked her but she ignored them.

"I can see a lot of hair in there." Kagome said to them.

"But right now we have to find the main hair in order to find Yura." Mei said in a serious tone.

"There!" Kagome pointed in front of her.

"Got it!" Inuyasha grabs Kagome and pulls her on his back the demon trio started running.

After a while they saw a bond fire and stopped.

Mei gasped at the sight in hid her face behind Yuzuki.

"What the? Where are their heads?" Yuzuki said as Inuyasha inspected the dead bodies.

"They're guys from the village, or their bodies anyway." Inuyasha said to them. "Looks like their tops came clean off."

Yuzuki looked closely at the bodies. "It's too clean of a cut to be a sword, most swords usually leave blood splattered." She said sniffing the air.

Inuyasha turned back and Kagome had her back towards him. "Now what's the matter? I better not hear you say you're scared or you wonna go home."

Kagome stood and was now holding a bow and arrows turning to the demon trio.

"Actually, I thought I'd barrow these." Kagome told him. '_if we don't stop her now…even more will die.'_

The trio stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Yuzuki asked her.

"You know you're not gonna hit it, why bother?" Inuyasha asked picking her up and started running again.

"I just need practice." Kagome shot back.

"Practice! Don't you mean learn?" Inuyasha asked her as the four of them landed on a tree.

"Will you two knock it off." Yuzuki told them staring at the crescentmoon along with Mei.

"I'll do it. I really think that I can." Kagome said confidently.

Inuyasha looked up at her. _'Then again who knows. Maybe she might do it after all.'_

"They're closer. Much closer." Kagome told them referring to the hair.

Just then the strands of hair slice through the tree trunk causing all of them to jump off of it.

"They're here!" Kagome said as they landed.

Soon Kagome was telling them where the hair was in order to dodge it which to a small argument between Inuyasha and Kagome.

They started to slided down the cliff, but just then Inuyasha and Yuzuki were grabbed by the hair and pulled away from Kagome and Mei.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"Zuki!" Mei yelled standing beside the crouching Kagome.

In front of everyone was a giant…hair ball?

"A gaint hair ball?" Yuzuki asked raising an eye brow.

"Yura's hiding place!" Kagome yelled out.

As if on cue, Yura comes out and stood on some hair strands in front of Yuzuki and Inuyasha.

Yuzuki looked at Yura and stared at her outfit. "Sluttish much." She muttered so low that not even Inuyasha could hear her.

"Oh my look at the cute puppies." She said slyly.

The demon canines started struggling with the hair.

"You must be Inuyasha and Yuzuki." She said to them

"And you must be Yura of the Hair." Inuyasha said glaring at her. "How did you know our names?"

"Let's just say a little birdy told." Yura answered.

Yuzuki started growling at her.

"Everyone's saying how half-demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden."

"Me! With that half-whit human down there? Nothin doin!" Inuyaha told causing Yuzuki to glare at him with a tick mark on her head.

"If you survive all of this, I'm gonna kill you…slowly." Yuzuki threaten him.

"Oh, you're all half-whits to me. Just look what you've done to the poor jewel." Yura said showing them Kagome 's jewel shard.

This caused Inuyasha and Yuzuki growl at her while staring at the shard.

"That's the jewel piece she stole from me." Kagome said.

Mei closed her eyes and had a look on her face that said 'Thank you Captain Obvious'.

"Once you four here have been wrapped up…I'll go and find the rest for myself." Yura said in that bitter sweet voice of her.

"YOU! Take care of ME and YUZUKI!" Inuyasha said to her.

"Girl you won't be able to find a shard, much less any of them." Yuzuki told her.

Inuyasha cut through the hair and swung towards Yura, but she dodged out of the way and send some more hair after him tangling him up again.

"Ahh no, not this again." Inuyasha said to himself as Yura appeared behind him.

She then started talking about how beautiful his hair and how he wasn't taking care of it.

When Inuyasha turned around to attack she dodged and jumped down on a lower piece of hair bungy jumped her way to Inuyasha, releasing her katana cutting his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was watching as well as Mei.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Yuzuki asked trying to get out of the strands of hair but Yura tighten the grip on her.

Mei went to stand up and run at Yura but she saw Yuzuki shacking her head and mouth 'wait'.

Mei did as she was told and waited. But no one noticed that something flickered in Mei's hands.

Yura land in front and licked the blood off of her sword.

"I'm gonna cut you up into little piece." Yura told Inuyasha.

Mei stared up at her no noticing a bright green flicker in her eyes.

An arrow shot behind her towards Yura who barley missed it.

"Get him down right now, or next time I won't miss I promise." Kagome said putting another arrow on her bow as she stood next to Mei.

Yura looked at her recognizing her from the well.

"Oh, looks like she want you back, Inuyasha. Awe, what a sweet little doggy you must be." Yura cued at him.

Inuyasha looks back at Kagme. "I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself."

Then Yura started talking about how Kagome's hair was not as pretty as his.

"Not so pretty as his, huh? What would you know about it anyway, you live in world where they don't even have shampoo!" Kagome fired her arrow.

But in stead of going towards Yura…it went towards the back of Inuyasha's head, who dodged.

"Would you WATCH WHERE YOU'ER AIMING THAT THING, PLEASE!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

The arrow went straight to the hair ball nest and glowed a light purple color.

A horde of skulls and hair came out of the nest, causing Kagome to gasp.

Yuzuki and Mei stared at it in shock then in disgust.

'_Oh that is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.' _Mei thought looking at it.

'_I know I've seen disgusting collections in my life, but this takes the icing on the cake.' _Yuzuki thought disturbed by the skulls.

"Oh no, what have you done?" Yura looked at the skulls that were spilling out.

Inuyasha also saw the skulls of the headless guys from the village as well in the horde.

Yura turned back to inuyasha telling him that he would be join with the skulls.

She turned to Kagome and Mei and sends some fire strands at them. Mei pushes Kagome behind a rock causing the flames to attack her sending her to the ground.

"MEI!" Yuzuki yelled out in fear for her sister.

Mei was in the flames looking at Yuzuki and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Yura started to fight once again while Yuzuki was trying to get to her sisters.

In the flames Mei felt herself starting to fade away from the world and drifted into a world of darkness.

_**Fight.**_

Mei slowly opened her eye seeing the flames around her.

_**Fight my little flame.**_

Mei's eyes blinked causing them to turn bright green.

Yuzuki had finally gotten free and was going after Yura who was trying to stop Kagome from climbing to the top of her lair.

Yuzuki ran towards her with ice formed claws.

"ICE AGE SCAR!" Yuzuki yelled slashing at Yura.

She barely dodged and was now going after Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Zuki, it's that red skull up there." Kagome yelled down at them.

As Yura went towards Kagome and sliced her arm, but it did not bleed.

Yura started getting frusterated with her and started choking her.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled out slashing at Yura causing her strands of hair to be cut.

Inuyasha jumped towards Kagome and grabbed her and landing next to Yuzuki.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yelled.

By the time he turned Yura's sword slashed through him as she landed a few feet away from them.

"You again." Yuzuki growled along with Inuyasha.

"You forget I am immortal." Yura said.

She froze when saw something she didn't want to see.

The others looked as well and their eyes widened.

Mei was standing behind them holding Yura's red skull in her right hand. Her eyes completely bright green covered with green flames.

"That's the red skull, the hairs that are connected to her hand!" Kagome told them.

"Get your filth hands off of that!" Yura yelled sending her Sword towards Mei.

As the sword drew closer, Mei's hand suddenly burst into green flames.

The sword froze in front of her face and fell to the ground.

Yura disintegrated into dust only leave her clothes.

When the flames died down in Mei's hand a melted comb fell out of her hand as she fainted into Yuzuki's arms.

Yuzuki picked it the comb and looked at it weirdly as Inuyasha and Kagome came to her side.

"So that's what Yura really was." Inuyasha said looking at it while holding his shoulder.

"Yura was a comb?" Kagome asked taking the comb from Yuzuki.

"I'm guessing that it was use the comb the hair of the dead. Yura thought she was using it, but really it was using her." Yuzuki spoke looking down at the sleeping Mei.

Inuyasha grunted and tumble over in pain.

Kagome crouched up beside him.

"It's no big deal. What about the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

Yuzuki looked over at the pile of clothes and Kagome walked towards it.

Kagome got the shard and stared at it for a while.

"Kagome, let's go." Both Yuzuki and Kagome looked at him in shock.

Yuzuki placed Mei on her back. "Wow."

"What?" he asked them.

"You've never said my name before." Kagome told him.

"Yeah what of it?"

"It's just I think you're starting to like me more now."

It then turned into a small argument which ended by Kagome touching Inuyasha wounded back causing him to topple over in pain,

"If it hurts so much you should have said something!" Kagome yelled at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled out in pain.

Yuzuki sighed in defeat.

'_And just when they were making progress.' _Yuzuki turned to look at Mei.

'_We'll half to have Kaede look at her when we get back to the village.'_

Her eyes widen in remembrance.

"AW CRAP! I FORGOT WHERE WE HID KAEDE!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Like it, Love it?<p>

Review and comment please tell me what you think.

challange: who is the mysterous voice that Mei was hearing in the flames?

Sayonara Bye Bye~


	4. Sesshomaru and what the heck?

Chapter 4

**A full moon was out tonight and Mei was walking down a road, it was foggy tonight so she could barely see where she was going.**

**She looked at her surroundings until same came across a cliff that had what looked like a burial tomb.**

**She blinks at it staring at the tomb. _"What is this place?"_**

**Just then a staff floated by her and landed a few feet in front of her.**

**She tilted her head at the staff before a small frog like creature ran by her and stood with the staff, but it did not see her.**

**She shook her head trying to make sure she wasn't seeing think.**

**"_Me Lord here it is!" _the creature said before turning around to face who ever was behind her. _"The tomb we've been searching for!"_**

**Mei turned around slowly and came face to face with a man. He had gold eyes and long silver hair, he wore the finest kimono she had ever seen.**

**Mei stepped aside as he walked by like he didn't even notice her. To her he looked cold, but yet she couldn't help but be drawn to this man.**

**_"You sure?" _he asked the creature.**

**Mei's eyes widened at his voice deep yet warm. _'Who is he? Why do I know that voice?'_**

**She began to tremble as their way to the tomb, but the tomb was guarded by a pack of wild dogs.**

**As the man stood in the middle of the pack he began to speak. _"The fang, it is the fang I seek here. Once I possess it, I shall transform myself into a far greater power, and take what I have been searching for many years. Heh, yet why must I explain, my power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus, can it be that I am afraid…or is it really that I no not my own limits?"_**

**He raised his hand and it began to glow. _"Perhaps I presume."_**

**Just then the pack began to attack and Mei began to panic.**

**She took a step forward to help the gold eyed stranger, but stopped when begin to spin and a whip like aura surrounded him.**

**_"The fang, it is a fang I seek here, but soon I will find my precious sun."_**

**As the dog pack drew closer to him his whip lashed out at them causing them to go into piece and head straight towards Mei.**

**Her eyes widen in fear and covered her face with her arms.**

* * *

><p>Mei sat up gasping for air and sweating. She started to breath heavily and looked around to see where she was. She realized she was in Kaede's hut with Yuzuki who were still asleep with Kaede.<p>

_'It was a dream.' _Mei thought holding her head in her hands. _'How long until these dreams stop plaguing my mind? Why do I keep dreaming about him?'_

**_Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru and Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword_**

The next morning Yuzuki was standing near the well waiting for Kagome to come back from their time with her bike.

She then heard grunting and down into the well and saw Kagome trying to get her bike out of the well.

Yuzuki laughed. "Need a hand Kagome?" she shouted down to her.

Kagome saw her and smiled. "Yeah that be great thanks."

Yuzuki grabbed the front end of her bike and pulled it up as Kagome came as well.

"Made it!" Kagome said happily causing Yuzuki to laugh at her.

Kagome got on her bike and stated riding it towards the village with Yuzuki running by her side.

**_So how is it we wounded up in a weird feudal alternate version of Japan. In the present, our family are care takers of an ancient shrine, with a thousand year old tree and a secret well in the ground, I guess we're kinda weird ourselves. Especially Zuki and Mei. It was through the well that we landed here, where monsters came after a jewel inside my body, though I didn't know at the time. We even found out that my sisters are actually Demons themselves, but they didn't know about either. With the old priestess Kaede and the others looking after me, I'm doing ok though, I don't dare to think what other monsters might come._**

"Say where's Mei at?" Kagome asked Yuzuki.

Yuzuki looked at her and then back ahead. "I don't know. She wasn't in bed this morning, and she didn't come to breakfast when Kaede called for her."

Kagome looked at Yuzuki for a moment before looking back at the road.

**_For a while now my younger sister Mei has been plagued with dreams and she won't talk to anybody, not even Kaede._**

By a river Mei was sitting crossed legged staring into the river looked at her demon refection.

_"The fang, it is a fang I seek here, but soon I will find my precious sun."_

****She sighed in frustration while rubbing her temples. '_Why can't I get him out of my head?'_

She then felt something prick her cheek and slapped it.

She removed he hand and looked at. She saw a flea but it didn't look like any flea she's ever seen.

The squashed flea popped back up and bowed to her. "Greetings and salutations, Miss." He said to her.

"You can talk?" Mei asked him quietly.

"Of course, my name is Meoga the Flea, may I have your name miss?"

"I'm Mei, I guess you could say that I'm fox demon." She answered him.

"A fox demon you say? Well I was wondering do you-" Meoga stopped his question when he looked at her forest green eyes.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Meoga?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He looked at her face closely. '_It can't be.'_

"I'm sorry, but have you seen Lord Inuyasha by any chance?"

She looked at him in a shocking manner. "Yes, I have actually."

She stood up and place Meoga on her shoulder and started walking towards where she had seen Inuyasha.

Yuzuki was standing by Kaede who had just got there staring at Inuyasha has he showed Kagome his healed body. She had brought a first aid kit from her time to check his wounds.

"For so greater wounds, to have healed so quickly and leave no scar." Kaede commented.

"Tch, looked just because it would have killed a human, don't make it a big deal for someone like me." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Dude, she was just trying to help. How was she suppose to know that demons all together could heal quickly?" Yuzuki defended.

"Inuyasha!"

They all turned to see Mei running up to them.

"Mei, where have you been?" Yuzuki asked her.

"I was by the river near here why?"

Yuzuki smiled chuckling. "It seems Kaede thought Inuyasha and Kagome were more than just friends."

Mei blushed deep red when she said that but shook it off.

"Ow!"

They both turned to see a little bump on Inuyasha's chest.

"Greetings and salutations, heh" Meoga said to Inuyasha before he slapped the flea.

"Well if it ain't Meoga the Flea." Inuyasha said causing Yuzuki and Kagome to look at him strangely.

"Flea?" the two girls repeated.

"That's why I came here. He said he needed to speak with you." Mei told him.

Inuyasha crouched down to Meoga who felt to the floor.

"So what did you come to me about?" Inuyasha asked him.

Meoga reverted back to his form and stared at Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha I've come to-"

A breeze came by causing Meoga to freeze up before fainting on the ground.

The breeze turned out to be Kagome with bug spray in her hand.

"What's that do?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ah, whoops." Kagome said looking at him.

"Nice one, Kagome." Yuzuki muttered shaking her head as Mei lifted Meoga up in her hand.

Later on at Kaede's hut and Meoga was awake he told Inuyasha what he came for.

"What do you mean someone's trying to find my dad's tomb?" Inuyasha asked him.

They were all sitting down by the fire listening to Meoga's story Yuzuki and Mei were on either side of Inuyasha while Kagome sat to their right and Kaede on the left.

"As guardian of his final resting place, I could bare it no longer." Meoga said to him.

"So you took off and came here?" Yuzuki asked the flea.

"But it is the remains that are more important, and they are no longer their." Meoga told the wolf.

"So where are the remains then?" Mei asked Meoga quietly.

"Regrettably Milady, no one knows." He replied.

"Some guardian you are." Inuyasha commented.

"Inuyasha, they say your father was one of the three phantoms beasts, that the western lands were his domain." Kaede said to him.

"Can't say that I remember it that well." Inuyasha told her.

"Your Father was a demon among demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious, and you Lord Inuyasha have inherited that from him."

"Wow, and what about his mom?" Kagome asked him.

"She was a beauty beyond compare, you true-"Before he could finish Inuyasha stepped on him before heading out the door.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Just drop it okay? She died a long time ago." He said before leaving.

"Sorry about that. Did something I say make him upset?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"Aye, well…"

"I'm sorry. All I did was asked about his mom." Kagome said.

Meoga reverted back and looked down slightly. "Yes, Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her."

Mei looked down slightly in sadness before turning to Kaede. "You said the Inuyasha's father was one of the three phantoms, who are the other two?"

"Ah that I can explain." They all turned to Meoga who had a smile on his face.

"The other two phantoms were Lord Inuyasha's father's closest companions. Lady Teiru and Lady Yumiko."

Meoga looked at the two remaining demons. "Lady Teiru was of the ruler of the Northern lands while Lady Yumiko was ruler of the Southern lands, and fine beauties they were. In fact you two look almost exactly like them."

The girls looked at each other. "That be because, Yuzuki is the daughter of Lady Teiru and Mei be the daughter of Lady Yumiko." Kaede told the flea.

Meoga's eyes widened before staring back at the girls.

"So it is true, they said they made you two disappear but I didn't think it was possible." He bowed to them.

"I am at your services Lady Yuzuki and Lady Mei."

The girls sweatdropped before standing up.

"Uh thanks." Yuzuki said to him.

She turned to Kagome. "Come on we better go find Inuyasha and apologize."

She nodded and they left.

Meoga stared after them as Mei left.

_'If Lady Yumiko's last prediction is right…then Mei could be in danger, but she also said not to worry. I have faith in Lady Yumiko's prediction, I just hope she's wrong about this one.'_

Yuzuki and Mei ran along side of Kagome who was on her bike heading towards Inuyasha.

Mei still wouldn't talk to them at least not about her dreams. Yuzuki was getting weird Mei hadn't talked to anyone in the family about her dream since she was 12. But she knew to give her time and space until she will say, so she tried not to worry.

They saw Inuyasha in the same tree he was in earlier that day staring at the moon.

When they got there they stayed silent for a while before a cold wind blew past them. Just then Yuzuki and Mei felt something, like something was coming.

"Get down!" Inuyasha called pushing Kagome to the floor as the female demons dropped as well.

Kagome removed her face from the dirt and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began to scold.

"Something's coming, can you guys feel it?" Inuyasha the other demons.

Yuzuki nodded her head, but Mei continued to stare at the sky.

Behind the clouds appeared a carriage in the sky with a woman inside of it.

"It's a carriage, but there is a woman inside of it." Mei said as Inuyasha stood looking at the carriage.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"M-Mother." Inuyasha staring at the woman.

Yuzuki and Mei stood up fast.

"SAY WHAT!?" Yuzuki asked slightly slacked jawed.

He ran to get closer with the girls right behind.

"Mother!" Inuyasha called out.

"It can't be your mother's dead, you said so yourself." Kagome told him.

"Well she's back some how, because she's right there!" Yuzuki told her.

A giant claw came out of the sky and crushed the carriage and a giant toll held Inuyasha's mother in his hand.

"Oh no, he's gonna hurt your mom!" Kagome said before the demon trio ran towards it.

"No he's not!" Inuyasha growled before they leaped into the air. But they were stopped by fire balls coming at them.

They landed stared at the being on the troll's arm.

"YOU MISSED!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Yuzuki saw another figure further up and pointed out for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha look, there's someone else up there."

Mei looked as well and her eyes widened.

"It is you, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled out to the taller figure.

Yuzuki looked at him in shock. _'He knows that guy?'_

"Indeed, I've quite missed you as well…little brother!" Sesshomaru said to him.

This caused Yuzuki to fall over in shock. "Did he just say little- huh?" Yuzuki stopped when she turned to Mei who was trembling, she couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement.

"Mei?"

She didn't answer, just continued to stare at Sesshomaru.

"It's him."

"Huh?" Yuzuki looked at her strangely.

"The man I've been dreaming about, he's here." Mei whispered still shaking trying to hold herself together.

Sesshomaru turned towards Mei and his eyes widen slightly at the sight of her.

"You are here, at long last. It's been too long, my little flame."

That just confused Yuzuki even more.

Mei's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened.

Kagome came up beside him.

"Hm, a mortal how interesting. And yet you have the company of Yumiko and Teiru's children as well."

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome asked him.

But Mei beat Sesshomaru to it. "To other demons they'd be ashamed."

All three of them looked at Mei who was still staring at Sesshomaru.

"Yes little flame, but with you little brother it quite suits you." Sesshomaru said to them.

Yuzuki continued to eye Sesshomaru. '_Why does he keep on calling Mei his little flame? Why is he talking to her like he's known her forever?'_

"That's not all is it; you couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that." Inuyasha said to him.

"Be not a fool. I have no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?" Inuyasha replied.

"Seeing yet never seen, Protected yet never known to its protector, no other clues are known." He said to him.

Mei blinked at him when he said that. "A riddle?"

"I've got know idea what you're talking about! Besides even if I did, there's no way I would tell you." Inuyasha told him.

"I see then you leave me no choice, but to let your mother suffering convince you." Sesshomaru lashed out to the giant demon, causing it to tighten its squeeze the living day lights out of Inuyasha's mother.

"Iunyasha!" Kagome called out waiting for him to charge at the beast.

"Heh. Nice try jerk. She's been dead for years, and we both know it! Like I really fall for some stupid like that." Inuyasha yelled at him smirking.

"A trick is it?" Sesshomaru asked him smirking a little.

"You're the one who's stupid! Recalling spirits from the nether world is a simple task, if you are Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said to Inuyasha.

Yuzuki looked at the imp with a twitching eye. "I swear I'm going to kill that annoy toad." She said growling.

"He was even was so kind enough to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny it. How sad to be mother to one such as you."

"IT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO BRING SOMEONE BACK FROM THE DEAD, IT WOULD TAKE A MIRACLE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN!" Yuzuki yelled him in anger.

Inuyasha was staring at his mother in shock as the chains around tightened.

Mei looked at the woman and then back at Sesshomaru. "Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha yelled out before charging at demon.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

He slashed through the wrist causing it to fall to the ground releasing Inuyasha's mother.

As the demon yelled out in pain his other hand whipped around, causing it to smack Mei away from the group. She flew through the air and skidded to a halt against the ground and passed out in pain.

"MEI!" Inuyasha and Yuzuki yelled out while Kagome tended to his mother.

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, you and her get out of here!"

"I think not." Sesshomaru said slashing at the demon.

"And you. You dare hurt my little flame. You're worthless." He said looking at the demon as he slashed more.

The demon then reached out his good hand to Kagome and Izayoi(okay so I got tried of calling her Inuyasha's mother).

"Mother/Kagome!" Inuyasha and Yuzuki yelled out before running towards them.

Inuyasha got in the way of the giant claw as Yuzuki stood beside the others. Just then Izayoi created a white sphere in her hands, causing to glow around them in blinding light.

And before anyone knew it they vanished from Sesshomaru's sight.

"What a bother." Sesshomaru commented looking at where his brother and companions once stood.

"Aye, Milord, and yet it goes so well. Please Milord, leave it all to me." Jaken said bowing a little.

"This scheme of yours is beneath me. Should it fail Jaken, you will die."

"A-A-A-As your will, Milord." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru turned away from him and looked at the still body of Mei. He jumped down from the demon and landed beside her,crouching down.

He moved some of her hair away from her face and cupped her face gently not to scratch her with his sharp nails.

"So you've come home at last, little flame." He muttered. He then heard the men of the village who were calling out for Kagome, Yuzuki, and Mei. He glared at the direction they were coming from and picked up Mei and jumped into a tree not far from him. He reached to the highest branch and sat down cross legged leaning against the tree trunk with Mei in his lap.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki groaned as she became conscious of her surroundings. She slowly sat up and started looking around. She blinked when she saw what looked like castle just a few yards away from her.<p>

"What the? I don't remember us being near a castle." She said out loud as started walking around. She looked at her surrounds and saw that the castle was by a river filled with water lilies.

"I wonder where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mei are." She said looking at a lily. She then started hearing a flute playing and looked to her left and saw a woman wearing a long kimono version of Mei's outfit, but the only differences in this kimono was that it had long sleeves and on the end of them were blue suns. The woman had long straight pink hair that fell into a loose braid her cheeks had pale green stripes that curved up to her closed eyes. She had pointy ears and sharp claws. She then paused playing her flute and opened her eyes looking at Yuzuki. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She lowered her flute from her lips. She smiled at her and stood up from the bolder and hopped down to the ground show Yuzuki her twin fox tails that draped behind her.

"Hello, Yuzuki." She said. Her voice sounded like the wind blowing softly through the trees.

"You know me. But I don't know who you are." Yuzuki said walked cautiously walking towards her.

The woman laughed. "You're as cautious as your mother was." She said smiling at the shock look on Yuzuki's face.

"I am Yumiko Form Lady of the Southern Lands. Mei's Mother."

Yuzuki stared at her with a slacked jaw. Yumiko giggled at her expression. "I see you and your companions have fallen under the spell of the Un-Mother."

Yuzuki snapped out of her shock and raised an eye-brow. "The what?" she asked.

Yumiko gesture her hand to the other side of the river. Yuzuki looked that direction and saw Inuyasha standing in front of his mother and Kagome not far from him lying on the ground. Subconsciously she looked into the river and did a double take at what she saw.

"What the!" she said in shock. Izayoi had no face. "Wh-Why doesn't she have a face!? INUYASHA WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! SHE'S NOT YOUR MOM!" Yuzuki started waving her arms around trying to get his attention… so far no luck.

"He can't hear you Yuzuki."Yumiko said sitting down on the ground causing Yuzuki to stop and look at her before joining her.

"The Un-Mother has put a barrier around them. Luckily Un-Mothers are not too bright when it comes to weaknesses." Yuzuki by now sitting next her looking at her companions trying to figure out how to get through. She then became alert by something…Mei wasn't here.

"Where's-"

"Mei is safe in the real world." Yumiko answered her unfinished question, her smile grew.

"Safe and sound with Sesshomaru."

"WHAAA?" Yuzuki shouted looking at her now.

Yumiko looked at her in confusion. "How on earth is she safe with Sesshomaru!? He could be torturing her, or-"

BANG

"Oww!" Yuzuki wailed holding her head that now had a bump on it when Yumiko karate chopped it.

"I even see you've developed some of your father's personality traits as well when you get worried. Calm yourself, Sesshomaru won't hurt my daughter, far from it."

Yuzuki looked at her in confusion. "What you mean?" she asked her.

Yumiko looked over at her again.

* * *

><p>Mei groaned and opened her blurry eyes and blinked them a few times. When her vision became clear again she saw Sesshomaru face while he was looking at the moon. She then realized that she was lying in his lap, she felt her face red.<p>

Sesshomaru sensed Mei's body heat up and looked down at her, seeing her alert and wide awake. "Are you well little flame?" he asked her. She gasped and jumped away from him. She started freaking as she started looking for the others. Sesshomaru got up slowly and walked towards her. She saw him coming and started walked backwards.

"Wh-W-Where a-a-a-a-are th-the o-o-o-others?" she stuttered as she felt the heat return to her face. She then missed a step and started to fall off the branch.

Sesshomaru acted fast and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the trunk of the tree with his body pressed against her.

He heard a commotion from the humans down below.

"Did you hear something?" one man asked.

"No." another said.

"Odd. I could have sworn I heard a tree branch breaking. Must have been my imagination."

"Come. We must continue searching for Lady Kagome."

With that the humans left and Sesshomaru relax and looked at Mei who was staring at him in fear. He did not understand why she was afraid of him.

"Why do you fear me, little flame?" he asked her.

She didn't answer right away.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him. He blinked at her. "Y-Your so m-mean to Inuyasha. S-So why are you—"

He placed a finger on her lips gently causing her to become quiet. "You are my little flame. Lady Yumiko was right. You are my future bride."

Mei gasped in shock at what he said.

"She said you would be with humans for a long time, that you would not understand what it is like to be a demon."

Mei's eyes widen. "Let me teach you the ways of being demon. So that you can stand beside me as an equal." He leaned closer to her face. She became so red that she looked like a radish. He then pressed his lips to hers causing her eyes to widen more.

* * *

><p>"SHE'S HIS WHAAAATTTTTT!?" Yuzuki yelled out hearing the news that Yumiko told her.<p>

"Yes she is Sesshomaru's chosen Fire Bride, as my people call it." Yumiko replied calmly.

"BUT-But Mei hasn't been to this time for more than a few days! How does he know she's his chosen bride!?" Yuzuki asked standing up and started freaking out again.

She giggled. "Well it's quite simple really. I told his father that she was his future bride."

Yuzuki blinked in confusion. "Come again?"

"When I was going to have Mei, I had a vision of her future. When I saw that Sesshomaru was going to be her mate. I had one of my people deliver a message to him."

"Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute. Are you telling me that Sesshy has been waiting for Mei for over 100 years?" Yuzuki asked in shock.

"Correct. InuTashio was just as shock as Teiru. By that time Sesshomaru was near full adult. He told me he would never mate, said that it was a sign of weakness. But when Mei came into the world and he saw her, she had him around her little finger." Yumiko said smiling at the memory.

Yuzuki stared at her in shock. _'To think Mei has had an admirer for over 100 years. I wonder if Sesshy has told her?' _

Yumiko looked across the lake as her smiled turned into a small frown. "I'm afraid my time is up." She looked at Yuzuki as the sky started to darken and a mist filled the air.

"I hope we meet again." Yuzuki said as Yumiko started to vanish. She smiled at her.

"I hope so too." Yumiko said before disappearing completely. Yuzuki got up from her spot and ran to the edge and jumped over the river onto the other side. She ran over to where she saw Kagome and Myoga hiding from Jaken and the Un-Mother.

"Kagome." Yuzuki whispered causing Kagome to look behind and see Yuzuki sliding behind the log, sitting right next to her.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked her.

"I'll tell you later. Myoga what can you tell me about that thing holding Inuyasha?" She asked the flea demon.

"They are known as the Un-Mothers. Born from the grief of losing children to famine and war. She seeks to fill the void within herself by taking the spirits of others." Myoga explained.

"Okay, so we gotta do is get Jaken out of the way and wake up Inuyasha's spirit before he becomes food."

Yuzuki turns to Kagome. "You wake him up, I'll take care of Jaken." She said as she moved away from them.

"What's taking so long!? Get a move on before Lord Sesshomaru comes back and-" Jaken didn't finish when he realizes that his staff is not in his hand. Suddenly he was stepped on and he looked up to see that it was Yuzuki standing on him with glaring eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID, ANNOYING LITTLE TOAD!" Yuzuki yelled before smacking him in the (now) lake with his own staff.

Just then she saw the Un-Mother passed by her and Kagome fell beside her. Yuzuki crouched beside her to check to see if she was alright.

She looked over to see Inuyasha being sucking into the Un-Mother's body.

"Oh great, our fearless leader is being sucked into her." Yuzuki said glaring at the Un-Mother.

"What are gonna do?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome! His spirit, awaken it!" Myoga said to her jumping up and down her shoulder.

"Spirit?"

Yuzuki looked at the Un-Mother and then the water. She could see a young Inuyasha in the arms of the Un-Mother.

_"That child! That's Inuyasha spirit. If we can just get rid of the reflection then we can free Inuyasha."_

She ran towards the Un-Mother leaving the staff with Kagome.

"Kagome use the staff on the reflection in the water!" Yuzuki yelled still charging at the Un-Mother.

Kagome grabbed the staff and started swinging the staff back and forth.

"INUYASHA!" She called out.

The Un-Mother screamed in pain as Inuyasha flew out of her body and landed into Yuzuki's arms as Kagome ran over to them.

"Boss-man, you alright?" Yuzuki asked him.

"Inuyasha say something!" Kagome said. Inuyasha blinked his eyes causing him to snap out of the illusion.

"How dare she! You pretended to be my… I fell for it, I can't believe I thought she was my…" he couldn't even finish his sentences.

"It was Jaken and you're brother Sesshomaru." Kagome said to him.

Yuzuki looked towards the field in front of them and sniffed the air. She got up and stood in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." She called out to the field while death glaring at it.

"Daughter of Teiru." The sound of his voice caused Inuyasha and Kagome to look in the field as well.

He appeared from the shadows and they could see a sleeping Mei in his arm with her head against his chest armor.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger he got up to charge at him, but Yuzuki stopped him and punched him down on the ground.

"Yuzuki! Why is with you?" Kagome asked her.

"If he goes after Sesshomaru that will leave him wide open." Yuzuki said to her before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"You protect a half-breed… you act too human." Sasshomaru commented to her.

"That's what happens when you are raised by humans." She said before looking at Mei who stayed asleep.

She turned her now glaring eyes to Sesshomaru as the wind grew rougher.

"Why you?" she asked him. He didn't flinch.

"Do you love her because you love her? Or because you were told it was destiny?" she yelled at him.

He looked at her before looking at Mei. She began to shiver and slowly opened her eyes. she looked up at him and her cheeks turned pink.

Yuzuki could see Mei was awake as Sesshomaru set her down on her feet.

"Yuzuki!" Mei shouted in happiness.

She smiled a little and nodded before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Well?"

He looked at her again. "...Yes." he answered. This caused Yuzuki be confused.

_"'yes' to which one?"_ she asked herself. Before she knew it she was sent flying to the ground.

Mei gasped in shock when she saw Sesshomaru send Yuzuki flying.

"YUZUKI!" all three of them. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he then grabbed Inuyasha by the throat.

"You bast-" he was cut off as Sesshomaru squeezed tighter. Mai ran over to Yuzuki who was by now slowly sitting up.

"Zuki! Are you alright?" she asked crouching beside her.

"Other than me having a headache tomorrow, I think I'm good." Yuzuki said rubbing her head. She looked over at Mei.

"Did he hurt you or anything like that?" she asked. Mei shook her head slowly.

They both looked over at the two brothers.

"Of all the places for him to hide it… all this time beneath our very own noses, or to be technical above our own noses. Right above one might say." Sesshomaru said.

This caused Yuzuki to become confused, but Mei gasped in horror as she placed hand above her mouth.

Yuzuki looked over at Mei.

"Explain please!" she said.

"Seeing yet never seen, Protected yet never known to its protector." Mei realized what the riddle meant.

"Their Father was determined to keep it a secret. That why he _that _place to hide. The Fang."

This confused Yuzuki even more. "English!?" she asked.

Mei looked over at her finally. "Last night I had a dream of Sesshomaru at his Father's tomb. He said he was looking for a 'Fang'. The 'Fang' is inside Inuyasha's eye!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Yuzuki yelled in shock. just then a bright came from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as a black pearl amerged from Inuyasha's right eye.

The light died out and Inuyasha fell to the ground hold his eye as Kagome, Yuzuki, and Mei ran over to him.

"Sesshomaru you bastard. Out of all the thing you put him through you had an Un-Mother disguise herself as his mother! ALL FOR A STUPID BLACK PEARL?" Yuzuki yelled in anger.

"But of course. After all it possesses the one thing –other than little flame—I want most." He said calmly to her.

Her eyes narrowed and her fangs sharpened. "You don't deserve any love from Mei." She growled out. His eyes narrow slightly.

"Believe me, Seshomaru. If anyone deserves happiness it's Mei. But as far as I can tell I'm not seeing you making Mei happy in the future. So until you can prove to me that you don't have a heart of ice… I'm not letting you anywhere near her." She went to attack him but Mei ran in front of her.

"Yuzuki stop!" she shouted.

"Get out of the way Mei." Yuzuki growled out.

"NO!" Yuzuki blinked in shock. that's the loudest Mei's ever spoken.

Just then Inuyasha sped past them and after Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha no!" Mei shouted out trying to run after him but was held back by Yuzuki. "Stop fighting!"

He wouldn't listen.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled slashing at Sesshomaru but misses as he jumped into the air.

"Stop fighting!" Mei shouted out trying to get the brothers attention but was failing miserably.

Sesshomaru sent his poison whip at Inuyasha who was dodging them. He then fell over when it hit him in the chest.

Mei was trying to break free from Yuzuki's grasp and Yuzuki was having a hard time holding her back. Just then Sesshomaru sent one last whip at Inuyasha. But instead of hitting Inuyasha it hit the Un-Mother who at the last moment threw herself in front of him.

A bright light enfold around her as her body crumbled, leaving her head the only thing whole.

"What the-" Yuzuki stared in shock.

"No way." Mei said completely stopped struggling.

"She gave her life to protect him." Kagome said.

"Demon spirit or not, she still had a mother's heart." Myoga said to the girls.

Mei looked over at Sesshomaru as he landed on feet gracefully. He started looking around for something.

"Jaken!" he called out. Yuzuki then saw the imp waddle over to him.

"Aye Mi' Lord." He said as he gave him the two head staff. "Lord Sesshomaru the Staff of Skulls is ours once more."

Sesshomaru grabbed the staff with his left hand while his right held the black pearl.

"At last the moment has come." Sesshomaru said.

"What do mean Sesshomaru?" Yuzuki asked in anger. Mei started walking towards Sesshomaru and as she did she could see flashes of light.

"Mei! What are you doing?" Yuzuki asked getting scared for her sister.

"I…half….to…s-stop…this…" Mei found it harder and harder to breath as the flashed grew intense. Sesshomaru saw this as he could see her eyes glowing bright green.

She was a couple steps away from Sesshomaru when her eyes closed and she began to fall. As if in slow motion Sesshomaru dropped the pearl and reached out to catch Mei. When the pearl landed on the ground, Mei landed in his open arm, he then raised the staff and plunged it into the pearl. The old man head on the staff began to laugh.

Just then a portal appeared beside them. And before the others could stop them Sesshomaru and Jaken went through the portal with a passed out Mei in Sesshomaru arms.

"MEI!" They all yelled out.

In the mind of Mei something else accord.

_Mei walked through a garden unusual flowers all around. The flowers were unusual, they were all glowing neon colors. Blues, greens, reds, you name it was there. Mei looked at all of them. Every step she took into the garden music was played._

**_"Where am I?"_**_ she said out loud. Just then she heard a young laugh and turned to the direction that it came from. She walked over to where it was. When she was over there she saw a young little girl who looked no older than 6 years old. She wore a white kimono with royal blue suns on it. she had short pink hair like Mei's._

_"Little One." She heard a woman call out to the girl. The girl looked behind her looking at Mei's direction. Mei's gasped at the girl's eyes. they were her eyes, the little girl was her._

_Her younger self smile big and run to her direction. She went through Mei as she watched her run down the path she came from._

_"Mother!" young Mei yelled out. Mei's eyes widen and looked at the figure coming from the shadows. Yumiko crouched down to young Mei's level as she flings herself into her mother's arms._

_"Hello Little One. What are you doing out here on your own?" Yumiko asked her._

_"I was looking for some flowers to make a flower crown for Sesshy." Young Mei replied getting out of her mother's arms._

_"Why that's a lovely thought, Little One." Yumiko said smiling down at her daughter. She stood up and followed young Mei back to the flower patch pass through Mei who was still watching them in shock._

**_"Mother?"_**_ she muttered in shock as she watched them crouch down and start picking more flowers. Mei had a feeling that they were going to here for a while so she sat down and just watched them._

_"Mother?" her younger self called._

_"Yes?"_

_"Why doesn't Sesshy ever smile?" she asked her. Yumiko looked at her._

_"Whatever do you mean? Of course he smiles." Yumiko replied._

_"When does he smile Mother?" she asked._

_"Why he smiles when you are around." Yumiko answered._

_The young girl looked over to her. "Why?" she asked innocently._

_Yumiko giggled at the question. "Because he wants to."_

_Mei smiled and started picking more flowers. "Then I'm gonna make a beautiful flower crown so he will smile all the time!"_

_Yumiko smiled at her as she watched her start to make the crown. Mei watched her younger self happily making the crown._

_"My Lady?" she turned to see a servant come out the shadows._

_"Yes?" she said looking at the servant._

_"Lord Inu-Tashio and Lord Sesshomaru are here for a visit." _

_Young Mei smile grew bigger at the mention of dog demons._

_"Thank you. Could you bring them out to the garden please?" Yumiko said. The servant bowed and went to retrieve their guests._

_A few minutes later Inu-Tashio appeared with a younger version of Sesshomaru. Mei's eyes widened._

**_"He doesn't look a day over 16."_**_ Mei said watching them as Yumiko stood to greet them._

_"Welcome Tashio, Sesshomaru. It has been sometime since you came here." Yumiko said bowing to her guests. They bowed back before standing up straight._

_Inu-Tashio pulled Yumiko into a brother-sister hug. Yumiko returned it in equal strength. _

_"Forgive us for not coming sooner." Tashio said releasing her. Yumiko laughed._

_"It's fine my friend."_

_"Uncle Tashio!" Young Mei ran up to the demon lord and wrapped her small arms around his legs. He chuckled._

_"Hello Mei." He greeted patting her on the head. She let him go and looked at Sesshomaru who was staring back her._

_"Hello Lady Mei." He greeted. She flung herself into him, letting her arms wrapped around him._

_"Hello Sesshy." She muttered into his clothes._

_Yumiko and Inu-Tashio smiled at them. Mei watched as Sesshomaru patted Young Mei lightly on the head._

_Young Mei looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "Sesshy come play with me please." She said tugging his hand a little causing him to follow her over to the flowers._

_"She's grown quite attached to him." Inu-Tashio commented quietly so his son couldn't hear him._

_"Yes, she has." Yumiko agreed._

_Inu-Tashio looked over at her. "You know sooner or later, he's gonna come after her. How will you protect her if you are busy with the war we are fighting?" Yumiko frowned in sadness._

_"I can't simply lock her up Tashio. She is a Forest Fox Demon just like my late mate. They are meant to be free." She explained._

_"I know. It is hard for you, but you can't have a bodyguard for her, not even Sesshomaru can watch over her." Inu-Tashio said gesturing to his son who was watching over Young Mei as she placed her flower crown on his head._

_Yumiko smile at the gift as Sesshomaru gave young Mei a small smile. Yumiko start to tear up causing Mei to tilt her in confusion._

_"I can't separate them from each other. Look at them Tashio." She gesturing her arm towards the Sesshomaru and Young Mei. Mei looked over at them and saw how happy the two of them were._

_"When was the last time you saw Sesshomaru have a true smile on his face? Or when Mei has been excited about play with someone?" Yumiko asked Inu-Tashio._

_There was a silent moment between the two adults only here Mei's laughter and screams were heard as Sesshomaru allowed her to play fight with him._

_"You are right. I have never seen Seshomaru smile back at home. I've only ever seen him smile at the mention of coming here or the mention of Mei."_

_Yumiko had tears against her cheeks as Inu-Tashio placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her side hug._

_Just the Mei started feel like she was slipping away and saw the scene slowly fading away. Before it completely fading away she saw what shocked her. She saw Sesshomaru kiss her younger self on the forehead. She saw her then give him an innocent kiss on his cheek._

In the real world, Yuzuki, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Meoga had just come through the portal that Sesshomaru went through and entered the bones of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

Meanwhile already inside, Sesshomaru who was cradling a still passed out Mei in his arms stared at a rusty, old, dulled sword that was stuck into a golden base.

"Here is what I have sought. At last I shall take possession. The lethal, legendary blade known to kill 100 in one stroke, Tetsusaiga." He looked upon the sword for a moment more before feeling Mei shift in his arms.

She moaned as her eyes began to open and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Mei, are you alright?" he asked. She continued to stare at him for a moment.

She then slowly nodded before he set her down on her feet. She leaned into him a little feeling light headed.

She looked up at him for a moment before looking at Testusaiga. "Is that…"

"Yes." Sesshomaru let go of her and went up to Testusaiga. "They say it was forged to the fang from your own father's mouth. Once you possess the blade Testusaiga, you possess his power as well." Jaken said staring at the blunt blade.

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of the hilt and started to pull, but in doing so cause a electrical shock to attack his hand. Mei gasped in shock before rushing over and grabbed his hand prying it off of the hilt. Sesshomaru's hand had blue flames around it.

"It's not stuck is it?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru.

"Father has done his work well. The blade isn't forceful-"

"Nevermind about the Testusaiga!" Mei interrupted him while pulling his hand towards herself while looking at it. "Look at you hand, it's completely scorched. Without any proper treatment the wound will b-" Mei stopped in mid-sentence realizing what she talking about and to who she was talking to. Her entire face turned bright red before she let go of his hand and started to stutter heavily.

"B-B-B-B-u-u-u-uu-uu-t-t-t-t-t-t-t i-i-i-i-i-t sh-sh-sh-should b-b-b-be f-f-fine n-n-n-n-now I m-m-mean n-n-not th-th-th-that y-y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-don't-"

Sesshomaru touched her cheek causing her to stop talking before he tilted her head up to look at him. "You are so selfless. Just like when we were younger." She stared at him wide eyed as he leaned closer to her face. His lips slowly made their way towards hers, she could feel the heat of his breath upon her face-

"SESSHOMARU!" and~ enter the moment crashers aka Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yuzuki.

Sesshomaru, Mei and Jaken all looked up at the trio as Inuyasha and Yuzuki jumped down to attack.

"We're not finished yet!" Inuyasha shouted as he went to slice at Sesshomaru. But he jumped out of the way and Inuyasha tumbled to the ground behind them.

Yuzuki landed on the ground in front of him and shook her head.

"Now where did he go?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

Yuzuki then looked around and noticed Mei wasn't there ether. "Where's Mei?"

"Be more respectful!" they looked up and saw Seshomaru along with Mei in his arms. "It's our father's tomb."

"Look who's talking!" Inuyasha yelled out to him.

"Says the demon robbing his grave!" Yuzuki said glaring at him. "How about you leave Mei here with us and take a hike."

"Lord Inuyasha! Look back! Look back!" Meoga said landing on Inuyasha's shoulder. Yuzuki looked at the flea in confusion.

"Where? How come?" They both turned around and looked the sword.

"Do you see it? the blade from your father's fang Testusaiga!"

Yuzuki blink at the sight of Testusaiga as Inuyasha walked closer to inspect it.

"That's Testusaiga? I was expecting it to be… bigger….and sharper." Yuzuki said eying it.

"It probably wouldn't cut paper, wet!" Inuyasha said seeming to agree with the she wolf demon.

"Lord Inuyasha! You must draw the sword, please!" Meoga then looked at Sesshomaru.

"And you Lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't pull it out? Could you?"

Sesshomaru stared at the flea intently. "Do you mean to say Inuyasha can?" he asked.

"Of course. It was always intended that Lord Inuyasha should inherit it. H-He was always entrusted with the tomb wasn't he? T-That should be proof enough if you ask me." Meoga said as moved further back from the gazes of all four demons. "N-Now hurry hurry and claim what's yours."

"Please this is not the time to fight." Mei said trying to reason with Sesshomaru.

"What's the point!? What entrusted? What inheritance? For all I care he can keep the rusty piece of junk!" Inuyasha before glaring at Sesshomaru who continued to stare at Inuyasha. "What I do mind is all the other stuff!"

"I'm with you on that Inuyasha. It's a good thing you're at a grave, because we're gonna bury you in it!" Yuzuki shouted at him before charging at him with an ice covered fist.

But before she could hit him Sesshomaru jumped over her with Mei in his arms. "Now, was that aimed at me?" he asked insultingly.

Sesshomaru landed for a moment letting go of Mei. "Are you alright?"

But before she could say anything she heard Inuyasha shout at her. "Mei get out of the way!" she looked just in time to see Inuyasha charging their way. Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way and dodged Inuyasha's upcoming attacks.

"Mei, are you alright?" Kagome asked Mei.

"I'm fine. But I'm more worried about the others." Mei said watching as Sesshomaru landed behind Inuyasha.

"You fight as though you are still a child." Sesshomaru insulted.

"You can't fight unarmed. The sword, get the sword!" Meoga said to Inuyasha.

"You shut up!" Inuyasha said to the flea.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him causing him and Yuzuki to look at her. "Get the dumb sword!"

"Kagome, don't encourage the fighting!" Mei yelled at her.

"Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, right?" Kagome continued ignoring Mei. "If you can't hit in the body, hit him in ego! Hurt his pride!"

"Ha, I get it!" Inuyasha said smirking at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, Zuki, please! Stop fighting! There is no point!" Mei said trying to reason with her friends but they wouldn't listen.

"I'll do it! if only to see the look on your face." Inuyasha said before walking to the sword.

He grabbed a hold of the hilt. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." He started to pulling.

He started struggle with it as a light barrier appeared around.

"Pull harder! Draw it out!" Kagome yelled.

"Come on Boss! You got this!" Yuzuki said smirking.

As he tried to pull harder the barrier grew brighter. Everyone wondered what was happening.

The light faded and everybody saw that the sword was still stuck.

"What?" Mei looked at it in shock while Jaken and Yuzuki jaws dropped.

There was a moment of silent before Inuyasha broke it.

"Yo." He said to Meoga with an irritating look.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't pull the sword out, could I?" he squeezing the flea between his fingers.

"Not…really…no." Meoga grunted out.

Yuzuki smacked herself on the forehead while Mei gave him a dull look.

"Are you done? I am." Sesshomaru said before speeding towards Inuyasha passing Mei.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Mei yelled to him before seeing another blur past her.

"Yuzuki!"

Yuzuki charges after Secksshomaru as Inuyasha avoids his attack. Yuzuki went to kick Sessomaru in the back when he move out of the way chasing after Inuyasha causing her stumble to the ground.

"Please everyone stop!" Mei said trying again. By this time Sesshomaru had already forced Inuyasha up against the giant rib cage.

"I don't think you've met my poison claws." Sesshomaru said as a green glow appeared around his hand.

Mei's eyes widened. "Stop it!"

Vines and giant lotus flower appeared from the pile of bones. The vines creating a wall for Inuyasha while the flower formed a dome around Mei. The wall that protected Inuyasha started to melt from the poison.

Mei didn't understand what was happening she couldn't see anything on the outside but could hear the fighting.

She stood up and tried to move the lotus petals away to get out but they wouldn't budge. She started pounding on it, nothing happened.

"Why won't it budge?" she said still trying to break through.

Meanwhile in the battle everyone had noticed the flower while fighting.

"What's up with the flower?" Inuyasha asked sitting up from getting beaten by Sesshomaru's whip.

Yuzuki appeared beside him crouching. "Got no idea." She then started looking around and noticed Mei was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mei?" she asked out loud.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh don't tell me…"

"What?" Yuzuki looked at him.

"The vines from earlier. Mei must unwillingly summoned them along with the flower. And if I'm guessing right, Mei is inside the flower."

Yuzuki's eyes widened as Sesshomaru landed in front of the lotus before charging at Inuyasha and Yuzuki again. By this point Kagome had landed on Jaken and was her own miniature battle.

"What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" Jaken taunted her as unconsciously grabbed a hold of the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Not even started!" she said to him before looking to Inuyasha and gasped.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned a corner while Yuzuki was on the ground trying to get up a couple feet away from them.

Inuyasha slowly got up and charge at Sesshomaru but was stopped in mid-air by Sesshomaru.

The time has come…" Sesshomaru raise his hand and it began to glow green again. "die."

He then sent them both to the ground and charged his hand towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out as Yuzuki sprinted towards Inuyasha.

But before Yuzuki could get to them, the unexpected happened Kagome was able to pull out the sword without even trying.

"Oops!" Kagome said causing Sesshomaru to stop his attack and look over at Kagome while Yuzuki froze in mid-step.

All was silent as Kagome lifted the blade up and looked over to the demons. "It just…came out."

Jaken stared at her gaping mouth and everything as the flower opened slightly causing Mei to see what was happening.

Everybody was staring at the girl in shock.

"Sorry." Kagome said to the brothers.

Yuzuki said what everybody was thinking. "What the heck!?"

* * *

><p>Merry Late Christmas everybody and everyone have a Happy New Year<p> 


End file.
